Starlight Is For Always
by Kidscomix
Summary: Sixteen years since The Holograms have disbanded, rebellious sixteen year old Pilar Jacqui Pacheco lives with her mother Jerrica in New York City. Sent to live with her father Rio in L.A., Pilar attends a performing arts school where her peers do not accept her. That all changes when she enters a music contest in disguise as pop singer Jax and fronts her own band Starlight.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_December 1996_

Jerrica Benton sat in front of the dressing room mirror applying the last of the pink shimmer on to her eyes. She could hear the roaring of the crowd cheering for her from downstairs in the stadium of Hollywood's Starlight Bowl Stadium and she wanted to remember this feeling forever. It was the final concert for The Holograms and tickets were upgraded and rare for their last show together as a band. It had been a difficult decision for the group to disband after nearly a decade together making hit music but now almost reaching the age of thirty, it was time for the girls to go their separate ways.

In honor of the occasion, Jerrica wore her signature Diane von Furstenberg short pink wrap dress and metallic tassel belt as he heard a knock on the door. Turning toward the entrance, she answered the caller.

"Come in," she directed.

Her lover Rio Pacheco entered smiling at how his beautiful his blonde girlfriend looked when he first laid eyes on her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he caressed her neck inhaling the perfume he loved so much.

"You look beautiful," he commented. "Fifteen minutes to show time. The other girls want a last minute prayer."

"Thanks Rio," Jerrica replied. The Latin man could sense the sadness in her eyes.

"It's really over, isn't it?" Rio asked. Pain shot through his heart.

The former music business woman sighed. "Yes, Rio. It is. We both agreed that we once the baby is born we will make this work in sharing custody of the child. My moving to New York and you living in L.A. will not affect us in caring for the infant."

"I wish there was another way," he whispered. "It didn't have to come to this."

Tears began to flow from her eyes. "I know but we can't pretend that me being Jem is going to fix almost ten years of deception and mistrust. You deserve a woman who would never lie to you and I need a man who isn't easily seduced by an alluring female who is surrounded by money and fame. It's baggage we both have to work on."

"Again I'm sorry, Jerrica," Rio apologized sadly. "It's my fault for giving in to Jem."

"No Rio," corrected the blonde woman. "It's both our faults. Our relationship was constructed out of lies and deceit and that is no way of bringing a child into the middle of it. Breaking up is the best thing for us in this situation. I hope you realize that."

His eyes darted toward the ceiling of her dressing room. "Yeah, I do. I wish things were easier."

"They never are, Rio," she frowned. Changing the subject, she addressed another topic. "I know Synergy's computer systems have now becoming obsolete. Will this affect her holographic projections during the concert so that I maintain my appearance as Jem?"

"According to her diagnostics systems, you still have eight hours to keep up the holographic imagery," he explained. "Her systems need a major upgrade so Aja and I are going to dismantle her and see if we improve the current modules."

"Is that your new pet project now with Aja and her husband Craig?" Jerrica wondered. "Building new computers and selling them to the world?"

Rio nodded. "It's much more than that. We're talking a corporation where we will have one major software system which will connect the world into one communication feed. We're calling it the internet. If this does well, then we want to expand to gadgets and establish a big global market for the computer and technology industry. We're thinking of naming it MicroApple! What do you think?"

"Rio! That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I'm sure it'll work out. You three are resourceful, smart thinkers! I hope to see the business expand in the future!"

"You should thank your late father Emmett for starting the idea," Rio noted. "Without building Synergy, we wouldn't have a blueprint of where to start inventing and expanding the idea of computers. It's the wave of the future!"

"I'm sure it is," she smiled. She stared into the dark brown eyes of the Mexican American gentleman and embraced him before plastering one affectionate kiss to his lips. "Thanks Rio. For everything."

"Break a leg, Jerrica…I mean Jem," he grinned slowly exited out.

Jerrica wiped a tear from her eyes before one more time in the mirror. Pinching her dark maroon star earrings that she always wore, the blonde woman made her final proclamation.

"Showtime Synergy."

Once more a flash of light and sparkle illuminated the room leaving in its place a pink haired woman wearing Jerrica Benton's clothes.

Jem opened the door of her dressing room and headed toward the stage.

* * *

Passing through the back corridors, crew and stagehands waved to her acknowledging their presence. Heading near the ramp where the audience appeared to be the loudest, she noticed a brunette woman with a lily in her hair rocking her nine month year old infant to sleep.

"Mary!" Jem hugged the former Misfit. "I'm so glad you came! You even brought Jagger!"

Mary Philips kissed the pink haired singer and she rocked her son back and forth. "I wouldn't miss your girls' concert for the world!"

"How you holding up?" Jem asked her with concern.

"Some days are better than others but I'm managing," Mary answered. "You, Kimber, Aja, and Craig have been great support team for me and little Jagger. Plus, my parents have been doting grandparents so they've been a great help to me."

"You know if you and Jagger ever need anything…"

The woman once dubbed as Stormer placed a comforting hand on the pink singer's shoulder. "Thank you Jer…I mean Jem. We're going to be fine. You and the other Holograms need to concentrate on putting on a good show." She kissed Jem on the cheek. "Break a leg!"

"Thanks, Stormer," she hugged the mother again. Pink high heels clacked across the concrete pathway as Jem saw her band mates waiting for her by the stage entrance. She picked up the pace, opened her arms, and prepared to hold them all in one group hug.

"We were wondering when you were going to show up, sis!" Kimber teased.

"Sorry, I was chatting with Stormer," Jem apologized. "Let's get ready to put on an amazing concert! Raya, please lead a prayer."

The Mexican American drummer made everyone hold hands in a circle. "Oh Heavenly Father, please look after us and grants us the strength to put on our very best performance during our final show. Also, please look after us once we head out on our own separate ways. Amen."

"Amen!" The Holograms announced in unison.

"Let's rock and roll!" Aja exclaimed.

"This one concert that is going to be truly outrageous!" Shana noted.

The women marched together on to the stage causing the crowd to go wild. For the final time, Jem and the Holograms performed their medley of hit songs as they made a memorable impact in music history.

* * *

_Sixteen years later…_

Behind the anchor desk, the attractive blonde woman stared at the camera man as the production director cued the journalist to begin. Addressing her audience, the reporter began her news story.

"Welcome to Hindsight 20/20. I'm your reporter Vivian Montgomery. Our featured story tonight. They were the most popular music group of the 80's producing the biggest hits of the decade as well selling out concerts internationally. Rolling Stone Magazine called Jem and the Holograms the greatest musical act of this century next to the Beatles and Elvis Presley. It seemed this all female group were unstoppable until the changing face of music transformed the pop rock sound into something more depressing and hard edged. Then tragedy struck after their final concert in 1996. After finishing their final concert in Los Angeles, the Holograms' lead singer Jem boarded a flight on Korean Air 801 to Guam for a much needed vacation. She never made it as heavy rain caused the flight to crash into a mountain killing 228 out of 254 passengers on board including the mysterious Jem. They say the music died that day but the Holograms have since moved on to live successful lives. Hindsight 20/20's main correspondent Lindsey Pierce has an exclusive interview with Oscar winning songwriting duo Kimber Harrison and Mary Phillips, formerly of the Holograms and the Misfits. We take you there live now!"

The camera shifted to reveal well respected journalist Lindsey Pierce sitting down with the former musicians on the couch. Wearing a simple pant suit, the reddish blonde Kimber smile at the camera while her music partner Mary, aka Stormer, stroking her brunette hair that still contained her signature flower.

"Kimber and Mary," greed Lindsey. "Thank you for agreeing to this interview."

"Thank you for having us, Lindsey," smiled Mary.

"Now Mary," Lindsey started with her. "You were once known as Stormer from the rebellious girl group of 80's The Misfits. Do you and your former band mates still retain some of that aggressive streak from long ago?"

"Once you're a Misfit, you're always a Misfit," giggled Mary. "I get especially aggressive when I have to deal with long lines at the DMV or if the grocery store won't take my triple coupon. Other than that, being a mother does help with learning patience. My son, Jagger, is 17 now and a junior in high school. I have to hold my temper a lot especially when he gets into trouble."

"Speaking of your son," Lindsey continued. "Does he share his parents' gift for music? I mean his mother was a Misfit and his father was Riot, the lead singer of The Stingers."

"He certainly does," Mary smiled. "In fact, he is involved in a band. Like parents like son, I guess."

The news reporter then politely inhaled a breath. "Now I do have to ask about your relationship concerning Riot or Rory Llewelyn. Do you feel comfortable discussing your late husband?"

"No not all," Mary grinned. "I knew this would something that the public would want to know. There were two sides to Riot that nobody ever knew about. The Riot that was charismatic and was beloved by his fans and the Rory that I knew that was kindhearted and wanted to be a family man. The man I married was the one who was a good father and loved his family. That was Rory. The Riot you saw had personal demons letting the fame and money consumed his soul. It finally destroyed him in the end.

"Your husband Riot was found dead in a hotel on Sunset, along with his fellow musician Minx, apparently from a heroin overdose?"

Mary cast her eyes down. "Yes. Look Riot wasn't perfect. I'm not going to pretend that he was but he tried to be a good person. Even with the infidelities, the alcoholism, and drug abuse, he still had a good soul. I want my son to remember his father as a man who was flawed but loved his children very much."

Lindsey Pierce stirred in her chair. "When you say children, you're talking about him having a child with his other band mate Rapture?"

"Of course," the former Misfit nodded. "Rapture and I made amends years ago concerning Riot. We're now good friends and agreed to be the very best mothers to his sons especially since they're so close in age by one year apart. It's bizarre but we make it work."

"And there's no animosity?"

"I think what Mary is trying to say," Kimber stepped in. "Is that they…we've all put our pasts behind us and moved on. Even when the Holograms broke up, we still managed to make something out of lives."

The reporter then directed her focus toward the reddish blonde woman. "How are the Holograms doing these days?"

"Really well," Kimber answered. "As you know, me and Stormer here rejoined forces and became a successful songwriting team. We've written hits for artists like Lena Lerner, Johnny Deacon, and Luna Dark. Our former drummer Raya manages our company and she is married to Hollywood stunt man Jeff Wright. I married Oscar winning actor and director, Sean Harrison and me and Stormer here wrote the songs for his latest movie The Hindenburg. Shana and one of former Starlight girls Ashley have teamed up to be one of the popular fashion designers out there. Shana Ashley clothes are now well known next to names like Armani and Gucci. And we all know how Aja is doing!"

"We all know how Aja is doing!" Lindsey laughed. "She's a multi-billionaire along with her husband Craig, your brother in fact, isn't that right Mary?"

"Yes," said the former Misfit. "Craig Phillips married Aja Leith and together with Rio Pacheco reinvented the computer industry by creating the internet, Windows software, and must have gadgets of the modern century. MicroApple has expanded into cell phones, I-Pads, GPS devices, and now has a share of search engines like Google, Bing, and Yahoo. They are rolling in dough!"

Lindsey then turned her attention to something somber. She returned to Kimber. "I do have to ask though. Jem. It's been sixteen years and still no knows her real name or identity. Even after her death, questions remain to who she is. Do you think you can reveal anything about her real identity?"

"That's the thing," Kimber lied. "No one knows her real identity. The Holograms discovered her singing on the streets of L.A. when she was homeless and recruited her into the group. Since then, she's refused to give us any details into her past life. Truth be told, we don't know who she is and it's a tragedy that she died without anyone knowing anything about her."

"The Korean plane crash of 1996," the journalist probed. "Airport security captured video footage of her boarding that tragic flight but none of the passengers or any of the employees remember seeing her at the airport. Even the bodies recovered from the wreckage showed no sign that Jem boarded that flight. It's one of the biggest mysteries that baffle the public today."

"I agree," Kimber stated signaling to Mary. "It's one of those unexplained mysteries that will never be solved."

"We'll leave it up to skeptics and paranormal investigators to decide," Mary added. "And of course the Jem fan forum to discuss it."

"True," remarked Lindsey. "Now I understand that when both the Holograms and the Misfits disbanded, you all managed to stay in touch."

"Sort of," replied Mary. "Kimber's sister, Jerrica Benton, who managed and owned part of Starlight Music, sold the company to music mogul Ron Cox's Virtue Corporation and now heads up Virtue's corporate music division in New York City. In addition, Jerrica ensured that the foster girls of Starlight House were given good homes with loving adopted families before she headed to New York with her daughter Pilar."

"And the other Misfits?" The journalist wondered.

"Pizazz married our manager Eric Raymond and became a born again Christian and now heads up the conservative religious group Paradise Ministries. Roxy got her life back together, got her high school diploma and attended college. She's now a well-respected psychologist and family therapist in New York under real last name Dr. Pellegrini. Sadly, some of the other Misfits and their associates like Jetta, Techrat, Zipper, and Clash have all had bouts with the law."

Lindsey twisted her lip at the former Misfit. "You mean prison terms. Jetta is serving time for fraud and embezzlement. Techrat for child pornography and child molestation charges. Zipper and Clash were killed in a drug deal gone bad. It seems where the Misfits are, trouble follows."

"That is why it's good that the Misfits ended when it did," Mary answered. "If not, my life would have taken a tragic turn."

"Things happen for a reason," Kimber jumped in. "Our lives are exactly now where it should be."

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Lindsey Pierce. "We hope to see that same optimism for you both in the futures ahead.

Kimber and Mary turned to each other. The future was definitely looking bright for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hadleigh's Performance High School_

_New York City_

Established twenty years ago by the Broadway Union Theatre and Arts Division in New York City, Hadleigh's Performance High School had several well-known performers, musicians, dancers, and artists graduate as alums of this prestigious high school. For sixteen year old Pilar Jacqui Benton-Pacheco, it gave her an opportunity to showcase her talents as both a musician and a dancer.

Sixteen years ago, her mother Jerrica Benton had sold ownership of Starlight Music to former musician turned mogul Ronnie Cox's corporation Virtue Enterprises and became a corporate executive of the company's music division. Moving to New York City had been a welcoming change as both Pilar and her mother soaked in the exciting metropolitan and creative atmosphere of the Big Apple that molded and shaped future talent. Pilar saw herself as being on one of its greatest achievements.

Growing up as a child of two single parents, Pilar often had divide her time living half the year with her father Rio in Los Angeles and her mother Jerrica in New York. As the teen grew older, her father agreed to have her mother be granted full custody in the hopes that his daughter could have a stable education as she attended Hadleigh's. However, Pilar had other plans.

Near the end of her freshman year, the dark haired, blue eyed teen began joining a group of juvenile delinquents known as The Limp Lizards and experimented with her appearance and style of dress. Instead of cute girly tops and skirts, the rebellious teenager wore combat boots, ripped leggings, black punk clothes, and sported a nose ring. Plastering her face with tribal make-up, she spiked her hair and began acting out in school. Worried about Pilar's behavior, Jerrica began sending her to a therapist.

Dr. Roxanne Pelligrini sat in leather chair wearing her favorite pink dress suit as she smiled at the sixteen year old. The young girl was not going to budge and reveal anything during their session but the experienced psychologist had methods of making her patients talk.

"So Pilar," said Dr. Pelligrini stroking her short brown hair. "You've been acting out in school to the point that your friends were caught breaking and entering the facility and vandalizing an artist's painting that was being donated for charity. Is this true?"

"The painting sucked!" Pilar spat. She pushed her glasses to her face. "Who paints about stupid water lilies and people in Vietnam?"

"The artist is Ba Nee O'Carolan," the therapist stated. "She's a good friend of mine and a very famous artist. That painting you destroyed was to be donated to charity in order to raise money for the music department. Don't you even feel slightly guilty about it?"

"Why? Should I?" The rebellious teen clucked.

Dr. Pelligrini grinned. "I think you do. You put on this hard edge façade because deep down you know you don't want to be seen as some scared, weak little girl who heading nowhere with her life and wasting the talents she been blessed with."

Pilar was offended. She stood up from the couch and clenched her fists her to her sides. "I'm not going to sit here for this!" Preparing to march off, the therapist blocked her at the door.

"Move out of my way!" The young girl demanded.

Dr. Pelligrini shook her head. Raising a threatening finger, she pointed at her. "SIT DOWN! SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DO IT FOR YOU!"

Frightened, the young teen quaked. Scooting her black boots, she slumped into the couch as her therapist straightened her pink suit before returning to her chair.

"Good," the therapist smirked. "Obviously, you're not as tough as you thought. Even little girls who put on the façade of strength often find themselves helpless against those who hold much more power. Back to the incident at your high school, your mother tells me you've been hanging around some group calling themselves The Limp Lizards?"

"Yeah," the teen snorted. "What of it? The Lizards are tough! I like what they stand for!"

The therapist's brown eyes focused on the torn t-shirt Pilar had been wearing. Emblazoned on front was a picture of a famous, bad girl group of the 80's. Roxanne Pelligrini knew very well.

"The Misfits?" She pointed to the teen's shirt. "You're a fan?"

"Of course," smiled Pilar. "They didn't take crap from anybody! That's why I like being with The Limp Lizards! We're simply carrying out the teachings that The Misfits started."

"Like what?" Roxanne was curious to know.

"Making mischief, be cruel to everyone, and take what you want with no regrets." Pilar stated.

Dr. Pellegrini sighed. "You might also add being alone, having no friends, no one to trust, no one to love you, and embarking on a path of self-destruction."

"Oh please!" The dark haired teen rolled her eyes. "Like you would know what it's like to be bad girl much less be anyone like a Misfit."

Rage surged through Roxanne. This time she would not control her temper. "Listen to you little snot nose brat! I knew the original Limp Lizards and they were lousy musicians and a lame excuse for a band. The fact that your so called friends are using their name to start a gang is pathetic!" Pilar's mouth dropped. "And another thing! The Misfits were not all that! They might have looked cool on the outside but on the inside they were nothing but immature girls who would never amount to anything in their lives. I should know because I was THAT girl!" She pointed to the white haired woman on the teen's shirt.

Pilar shot up. "You're Roxy? Oh my God! Why didn't I see it before? You're Roxy of The Misfits!"

Roxy twisted her lip to her admittance. "Yeah and the woman in that picture that was illiterate and always angry. Plus, do you know how much peroxide the record company forced me to put in my hair that nearly burned off my scalp? They said that I looked good in platinum white! What a crock! Being Roxy nearly destroyed my life, Pilar. Is this the kind of person you want to be? A Misfit?"

"But…but you're a Misfit!" The teen girl reminded her. "Nothing phases you!"

"Wake up and smell the Starbucks, Pilar!" The therapist snapped. "This is the real world! In the real world, you can be as bad as you want but at the end of the day all you got to show for it is no one caring about you and good chance of dying or ending up in prison. That is not how I wanted to go!"

The truth of what happened to the former band mates shocked her. Pilar did not what to say. "So is that what happened to you guys? Is that why you broke up?"

Roxy inhaled a breath. "Many factors caused out break up. The music industry had changed. Our sound no longer seemed of any interest to the consumers. Our saxophonist Jetta became involved with embezzlement and fraud from our music label and got sent to prison. Then our technician Techrat was found in possession of child pornography and was accused of molesting young boys and was sent to prison. Finally our associates, Ripper and Clash got involved with illegal drug dealings with the mob and ended up getting killed by their business people. It seemed anything that The Misfits touched turned to garbage."

"What about Pizazz and Stormer?" Pilar wondered.

"Pizazz is an arrogant, spoiled brat who cares for nothing but herself," The former Misfit admitted. "After the Misfits disbanded, she turned back on her so called friends leaving Stormer and me to rot in the streets. Luckily, your mom and her friends were there to help pick up the pieces and help us get back on track with your lives."

"My mom helped you?" The teen inquired.

"Of course," smiled the therapist. "Why do you think pink is now my favorite color? It's a color your mom use to wear a lot. After Stormer's husband Riot died in drug overdose, Jerrica and her friends provided Stormer a place to stay for a couple months until her baby was born and her family helped raised the child. I tagged along since I had nowhere else to go. Jerrica was especially encouraging in helping me to overcome my illiteracy and pursue my dreams of college. Heck, she even helped find me scholarships to pay for school. For that I'm grateful to her and that is why we're the best of friends today."

Pilar scowled. "So is this little pep talk going to convince me to change my ways?"

Roxy leaned back in her chair. "That's all up to you. Look, I'm not saying a little rebellion is bad. Sometimes it can be positive in strengthening ourselves as powerful women but there has to be a focus and a reason behind it. What you're rebelling against is simply the idea that you are resentful for the demise of your parents' relationship and their connection to you. That's the reason, isn't it Pilar?"

Small tears began to drip from her eyes, Roxanne Pelligrini had finally gotten to the root of her troubles and broken her down. "Yes. That's why. I hate the fact that my parents are still separated all these years and I know deep down that they still love each other but both of them won't admit to it."

"I agree," the therapist inhaled a breath. "Knowing both your parents for a long time, Jerrica and Rio have a very complicated relationship. There are still issues that are left unresolved."

"Like Jem?" The teen asked bluntly.

"What do mean by that?" Roxy inquired nervously.

"I found old love letters addressed to Jem by my dad," Pilar informed her. "They were having an affair while my mom and him were still together, weren't there?"

Roxy hesitated. "It's not something that can easily be explained or understood. Jem was…"

"Some pink haired skank that my father was sleeping with," the dark haired girl interrupted. "Good thing she died too in that plane crash or else she would've homewrecked someone else's relationship."

Dr. Pelligrini cocked her head. "Now. Now. Let's not speak ill-will of the dead. Jem was a kindhearted soul and I admit I was jealous of her good nature but in the end her influence eventually rubbed off on me making me a much more, happier fulfilled person."

"You make it sound like she's still alive," Pilar clucked. "She's now become a paranormal sighting next to Elvis Presley and 2Pac. Personally, my mom can't stand her. I'm betting she's glad that's Jem is gone since it ruined things with my dad."

"Jerrica is still working on reconciling her feelings for Jem," confessed the therapist. "However, I will say that without Jem's support I would not have this wonderful career in psychology and therapy. I would not have met my gorgeous husband and I would not have three beautiful children to show for it. Not bad for the runway girl from Philly who was told she would never amount to anything."

"So where does that leave me?" Pilar wondered.

"I want you to re-examine yourself, Pilar," Roxy remarked. "I want you to take that strength, the need to rebel, and to turn it into something positive. You have a talent for music and dance and I want you to focus those energies toward that. I predict big things coming from you. Use that inner power to do something good with it." She glanced at her watch. "Looks like our session is over, I'll let your mother know that you're really opening up."

"You're…not going to tell her about…the whole Jem, my Dad, and her relationship thing," she asked. "Are you?"

"No," her therapist reassured her. "All sessions are confidential. Your secret's safe with me."

Getting up from the couch, the dark haired teen headed for the door before noticing a series of photographs of Roxanne Pellegrini's family on the mantle.

"Beautiful family," Pilar noted. "And your husband's a babe!"

"Thanks," laughed Roxy. "I got lucky with this one. Svensson Jorgenson and I first met during a celebrity ski race in the Swedish Alps where he was your mother's ski instructor. We didn't hit it off right away until we met years later here in New York. He is now the top real estate agent in the city and we are thinking of purchasing a penthouse near Manhattan. I can't believe how blessed I truly am."

"Well I hope you and your family the best," stated Pilar. She slowly shut the door behind her. Today she was going to change her life for the better.

* * *

Pilar tossed her backpack on to sofa of the townhouse that she shared with her mom on the upper east side of Manhatttan. Marching her boots up the stairs, she passed by her bedroom to see her mother packing a suitcase with items from her closet.

"Mom, what are you doing?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

Jerrica Benton did not acknowledge her daughter as she placed the folded Pilar's folded sweaters into her suitcase. Slowly, she turned to her offspring.

"I've talked to your father," she commented. "We've arranged a flight for you to Los Angeles. You'll be spending a year of schooling there on a trial basis."

"What?" The teen's eyes widened. "You're shipping me off?"

Jerrica sighed. "It's for the best. You've been kicked out of Hadleigh due to the breaking and entering and vandalism incident. I've pulled some strings in California and got you into a different performing arts school there close to your father's beach house."

"That's not fair!" Pilar protested. "I had nothing to do with destroying Ba Nee's painting. One of my friends did it!"

"It doesn't matter," replied the blonde executive. "The point is you were associated with these people and that makes you an accessory. By law, I would have to send you to a juvenile detention facility but instead our attorneys placed you under close parental supervision. Ba Nee agreed to submit another one of her art pieces for the school's charity."

"Well that should be no problem," clucked the teenager. "Especially since she used to be one of your foster orphans back when Starlight House was still open! But then you decided to pawn off the remaining girls to other foster homes because you could no longer take care of them!"

Anger displayed on the blonde woman's face. Raising a hand, she slapped her daughter across the cheek. "You have no idea how easy you've got it! You've been raised in a nice home compared to the girls that came to us. Let me explain something to you, missy. Starlight Music was losing money and we couldn't keep the foster home running any longer. Luckily, I was able to find good homes for all the girls and kept track of their progress over the years! ALL of them are flourishing with their loving families and many of them are on track to go to college! However, my own flesh and blood is growing up to be a resentful, bitter, ungrateful person and I think a little change of venue is needed to straighten you out!"

Pilar grabbed her reddened cheek as tears began to flow from her eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Jerrica gulped a breath. "And I love you but I can't allow you to become this monster that I'm seeing growing up in front of me. I think this time with your father is going to keep you out of trouble. CHAPAS is performing arts magnet academy that will harness you musical and dance talents. I think the California air will do you some good."

The blonde executive continued to pack her things as Pilar darted out of the room.

"No wonder Dad cheated on you with Jem!" She shouted. "You're too much of a bitch!"

Her daughter's words stung her hard. Jerrica hated to admit it but there were many reasons why Rio fell for her Jem persona. The pink haired singer was the direct opposite of her. That is why she despised the woman so much and providing her just cause to kill the iconic front woman off in a plane crash.

"You start school next week."


	3. Chapter 3

"And this is your room."

Rio Pacheco assisted his daughter with her bags as he directed her toward a simple bedroom that included a private bathroom. Even at forty five years old, the former Holograms road manager now turned computer entrepreneur still look dashing for his age. Latin tanned skin complimented his structured Mexican features as a small glint of gray streaks added extra character to his dark hair and beard. Sixteen years of maturation had not changed the intelligent Mexican American man in the slightest.

"I know, Pilar, that it's pretty plain but you can decorate it any way you please," explained her father.

Analyzing his little girl's appearance, Rio attempted to be supported of his daughter's experimentation in style and clothing. Wearing a torn Misfits t-shirt with black shorts, fishnet stockings, and combat boots, Pilar's father turned away when she exhibited the dark eye make-up and nose ring on her face. In addition, her dark hair had been curled in greasy gelled tendrils which hid her thick, black glasses that she needed to see with. In short, the sixteen year old was a complete fright.

"Daddy, why did you choose to live in a simple beach house instead of a huge mansion like the one Auntie Asa and Uncle Craig live in?" Pilar wondered. She was right. Her father's tiny beach home paled in comparison to sprawling the estate of his business partners in Bel-Air.

"I was never in big homes," said Rio. "I prefer a house that I can clean all by myself. Plus, this house is perfect. It has a nice view of the ocean. It's near the beach. More importantly, it's quiet."

Pilar could not argue with that. The prime Malibu location of her father's home was in a nice gated neighborhood and included a private beach for its residents. She intended on taking every advantage of going to the beach. Helping her father with the rest of her bags, she followed him downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"I'm not much of cook," Rio remarked. He opened the fridge to reveal his stack of frozen dinners. "Pick one. Frozen Salisbury steak or pasta?"

"How about we order a pizza?" Pilar suggested.

"Good thinking," he replied. I know a great pizza place down the street that delivers." He grabbed the cordless phone and dialed his order.

"So anything new you want to share, Daddy?" His daughter asked after he finished placing his order.

"Not much," the Mexican American entrepreneur admitted. "Mostly work. Here I want to show you something." Gesturing to his offspring, he led her down to the basement area of the house that served as his office. However, Rio had an interior designer remake the dank bottom level of the home to something nice and trendy.

Pilar followed her father toward the center of his office where a microscope and small glass slide had been placed on the counter. Beckoning the young teen forward, Rio held up the glass slide for her to see.

She raised her eyebrows confused. "You're showing me small piece of glass because…?"

"It's not the glass slide," Rio informed her. "It's what contained inside."

The teen looked closer. "I don't see anything."

"Of course, you can't," Rio agreed. "It's too little to be seen by the naked eye. However if we put the slide under a high density microscope…" He slid the glass slide into the device. Then he had Pilar watch through the peephole.

"Oh I see it!" Pilar exclaimed. Through her blue eyes, she saw a tiny square shaped chip placed at the center of the slide.

"That little chip contains close to 10,000 kilobytes of memory," her father explained. "Imagine if we get just few of those inside a compact computer, we can have faster connections, incredible software applications, and create holographic images to help people."

"What do you mean help people?" The teen asked. "What's a hologram going to do?"

"Holograms can do a lot of good in the world," Rio remarked. "They can create simulations for medical procedures, protect the military during strategic warfare on the battle field, and make impossible things become a reality. Our company MicroApple is bringing this new technology into the future and it's a project we're very excited about."

Pilar knew her father well enough to know that when he had a plan in his head it always was successful. Even with a multi-billion dollar company like MicroApple that was started up from the most basic computer concept by him, her aunt Aja and her husband Craig Phillips, it grew into this huge empire developing new technology like the internet, I-phones, and software. The dark haired teen could not be any more proud of her father than she was now.

"So when is this holographic microchip going on the market?" She asked him.

"Probably not for a few more years," Rio informed her. "We're still working on the prototype. But enough about my work. Tell me about your feelings about attending CHAPA!"

CHAPA was an acronym for California's Hollywood Arts and Performance Academy. Built twenty years ago as a high school dedicated to the arts, it became a well-respected magnet school in the same league as Hadleigh and LaGuardia in New York. For Pilar Jacqui Benton-Pacheco, it seemed to be her new prison.

"It's not like I had a choice," she snorted. "Especially since Mom decided to throw me out here!"

Rio sat her down. "Your Mom made the right decision in sending you here. Look I know you're angry at her but you were screwing up big time in New York. I mean look at you. The clothes you're wearing, the nose ring, and the attitude? This is not the little girl I know. You have so much talent and potential that you can't even begin to understand and you're wasting it by getting into trouble."

Casting her eyes down, the brown haired girl hated to admit that her father was right. Rio Pacheco always had a way of setting his little girl straight. "Daddy? If Jem wasn't in the picture, would you and Mom still be together?"

The Mexican American man's eyes widened. "Why would say that honey?"

"I found the love letters you wrote to Jem in mom's things," Pilar admitted. "You loved her, didn't you?"

Rio inhaled a breath. "I'll admit I had feelings for her but looking back it was just a passing infatuation. I mean who wouldn't fall for a seductive rock singer who was famous, beautiful, and wielded a certain power around herself? In the end, it was simply an illusion. An image. A fantasy. Jem was not a real person. Your mother was. Jerrica was everything that Jem wasn't. Strong, intelligent, and selfless. She sacrificed a lot and that is why I fell in love with her."

"But you still broke up?" Pilar pointed out. "I mean if Jem didn't interfere in your relationship you both would still be together?"

"There were other issues in our relationship that prevented us from making it work," he admitted. "It stemmed much deeper than my unfaithfulness to your mother. The one thing that we both agreed upon was that we shared the most perfect gift. You. For that, I will always love your mother."

Folding her hands, she posed one more question. "Is there a chance you two would ever get back together?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Rio said nothing as he sprinted up the stairs.

"Pizza's here!"

He never did answer her question.

* * *

The next few days, Pilar settled into her new home. Painting her room a mixture of black, red, gray, and white, she hung up posters in her room of The Misfits and The Stingers as her father helped hook up both her computer internet service and Wi-Fi on her laptop. The bedroom makeover helped strengthen her bond with her father as they reconnected for common topics such as music, clothes, and yes, even boys. Pilar found adjust to living in Los Angeles was starting to grow on her and began mentally preparing herself to attend CHAPA.

Selecting a ratty Stinger's t-shirt, plaid British skirt, black leggings and army boots, she greased and spiked her hair as he straightened her glasses and headed inside the school. Rio dropped her off but not before giving her peck on the cheek for good luck. Slinging her backpack over shoulder, she picked up her guitar case and headed inside the front entrance.

Students stared at the bizarre looking student with a nose ring as Pilar grabbed her class schedule from the office and made her way to the locker. Leaning her guitar case against the metal, she fumbled with the combination and could not get it open.

"Here let me," said a sixteen year old, blue eyed, blond boy with black highlights. Pilar noticed his baby blue slacks, rainbow pride V-neck tee, and pink scarf and immediately could tell the boy was part of the GLBT community. He opened it with ease. "Sometimes you got to jiggle the combo. These lockers are so old that they need to be upgraded."

"Thanks," she smiled. The teen girl extended her hand. "Pilar Benton-Pacheco. I'm new."

"Destiny Vishu Ashe!" The blond lad shook her hand. "Call me Dee. Everyone does."

"Your name is Destiny Vishnu?" Pilar giggled.

"It's my mother's fault," clucked Dee. "She claims to be psychic and is into metaphysical science and some New Age crap. She named me after a Hindu god and Destiny came from a vision she claimed she had of me. I was destined for greatness, apparently!" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't feel bad," Pilar replied. "My parents named me after my paternal grandmother in Mexico and my middle name Jacqui was from my maternal grandmother who was a singer in the 70's."

"Wait!" Dee's mouth dropped. "You're talking about Jacqui Benton? You're her granddaughter? I love that song Starlight! She is on my I-Tunes list of female artists next to Liza, Judy, Bette Midler, and Streisand!"

"Yeah but my mother doesn't talk about her much," Pilar remarked. "I did get a chance to listen to some of her old songs but it's not my cup of tea. I prefer more no nonsense bands like The Misfits and The Stingers."

"Ooooh The Stingers! I'm sure Dee you know all about that!"

Pilar and Dee shifted their heads to see a trio of students standing behind them. The three appeared to be the same age as Dee and exhibited friendly smiles. One was a pretty African American girl with braids while standing next to her was a Hispanic brown haired girl wearing a simple church dress and gold cross around her neck. Finally, an Asian American kid rounded out the trio wearing a comic book t-shirt and anime beanie on his head.

"Shut it Sam!" Dee stuck out his tongue at the Asian teen. "Pilar, these are my friends Cynthia McGee and Flo Juarez. The dorky computer nerd there is Sam Newark! Guys, this is Pilar!"

"Please to meet you!" Pilar shook their hands.

"So Pilar, you're the new kid," commented Cynthia. "Where you from?"

"New York City," the teen replied.

"Ooooh! New York!" Sam exclaimed. "You came here from there? That's like going backwards."

Pilar sighed. "It's not like I had a choice. I had a falling out with my mom and she sent me here to live with my dad in Los Angeles."

"Bienvenido!" Flo greeted. "Claro que, tu eres con amigos!"

Pilar curled her lip in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Flo, but I don't speak Spanish."

"Los cientos. I'm sorry," Flo blushed. "I thought by your name that you might be Mexican."

"Well I am," said the dark haired teen. "At least half. My Dad's Mexican American and my mom's white. They have joint custody of me but my father never fully taught me Spanish."

"It doesn't matter," Dee announced. "I think you are faaaabulous!" He ran over and hugged her close.

Pilar laughed. "So are all you in the sophomore music program?"

"Yeah," replied Cynthia. "We're all in the same classes. You probably be in some of ours. I play bass guitar. Dee plays lead guitar. Flo does keyboards. And Sam, drums. I see from your guitar case that you play the guitar too."

"That and a little bit of everything," answered the teen. "I'm one of those musical prodigy freaks that can play almost every instrument."

"You're not the only freak!" Dee laughed. "We're all freaks together!"

A tense atmosphere suddenly changed the hallway. Students began to divide into both sides of the corridor as a group of older teens made their way toward the group. Something in the way they walked commanded a certain kind presence. Pilar could feel it as they headed in their direction.

On left side of the group, she saw a pair of attractive brown haired teenagers, a female and male, wearing matching trendy clothes as they looked at their classmates with disdain. To the left the side, a pretty red headed girl in expensive name brand clothes sucked on her lollipop as she snubbed her nose toward everyone watching her. However, it was the duo at the center of the group that caught the most attention.

The first was a female with blonde hair impeccably dressed in a designer top and tight jeans and she wore a zebra print scarf around her neck. Wrapping her arm around her male companion, Pilar became fascinated by the muscular gentleman with dark blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to make all the females in the room swoon in his presence. He slowly stopped in front of her locker.

"Oh look! It's gay boy and his beards!" The brown haired teen from the group taunted Dee. Laughter erupted from his friends except for the main dark blond las who grabbed his friend by the shirt.

"Lay off my little brother, Patrick!" Their leader hissed. He released the teen who cowered back to his matching female counterpart. The blond teen then turned to Dee and smiled. "Sorry about that, Dee."

"No offense taken, Jag," Dee nodded. He turned to Pilar. "Oh Pilar, this is my older brother Jagger. Jagger, this is Pilar. She just moved here from New York!"

"New York?" Jagger's blue eyes lit up. "That's my dream to one day go there!" His face then noticed The Stingers t-shirt she had been wearing. "Nice shirt. My dad would be proud."

"So would my mom?" Dee jumped in.

Jagger nodded in agreement correcting his mistake. "Of course, your mom too."

"Jag! Why are we wasting our time with these sophomores?" His female companion whined. "We should be rehearsing for Pop Factor!"

"Pop Factor?" Cynthia asked. "That's the hottest competition show in town? You guys are auditioning?"

"We're more than auditioning," teased Jagger's blonde companion. "We're going to win it! No one has stands a chance against The Rioters!" She laughed. Turning a nose up at Pilar's new friends, she smirked. "Oh, you weren't thinking of auditioning were you? I hate to see you guys embarrass yourselves."

Jagger shot any angry look in reference to his girlfriend's snide remark by changing the subject. "My mom wants your mom to know that she is hosting dinner party next weekend and wants her to come."

"I'll give her the message," mentioned Dee.

The popular group left leaving Pilar curious about what just happened. She turned to Dee.

"Who was that?" She inquired.

"That, Pilar, are The Rioters," sighed Dee. "They are most popular juniors at this school and have who've won several high profile local band competitions in the area. The brown haired fraternal twins are Pia and Patrick Cross who play drums and guitar. The red head is Sherry Bomb, the biggest ho in school. And of course, you met my brother's girlfriend Desiree or Desire as she likes to call herself. She thinks she's hot stuff because her mom was Pizazz of The Misfits."

Pilar's mouth dropped. "That was Pizazz's daughter? I'm a fan of The Misfits!"

"Yeah but she also inherited her mother's bitchiness," clucked Cynthia. "That girl is pure evil so it'd be best if you don't get on her bad side."

"Pizazz's daughter!" Dee twisted his lip. "Big whoop! Jagger's and my dad was Riot of The Stingers! Take that as a name drop!"

Pilar gasped again. "You're Riot's son? You and Jagger are related? No way!"

"Same father. Different mothers." Dee explained. "My mom was his band mate Rapture who went back to changing her name to Phoebe Ashe. Jag's mother was Stormer of the Misfits who also went back to her name Mary Phillips. Both my mom and Mary became best friends after our dad died from a drug overdose. Jag and I are about a year apart."

"Mary Phillips!" The teen girl exclaimed. "My Aunt Kimber is songwriting partners with her! This is a weird coincidence! The Stingers! The Misfits! The Holograms! It's like we're all related!"

"Well sis," teased Dee. "Why don't this brother of yours show you to your first class?"

As soon as he said that, the first bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Being a student at a performance arts school Pilar found had its perks. For a physical education credit, the school offered a wide variety of dance classes for students to choose from. Selecting ballet as part of her gym elective, the dark haired teen put on a black t-shirt, ratty shorts, and black fishnets to along with her pink ballet slippers. Pulling her spiky hair back in a simple ponytail, she adjusted he eyeglasses and headed into class.

Dee was the first one to greet her as he giggled and raced to hug her. He could not be any more ecstatic to see her. Unfortunately, her classmates did not share the same sentiment. Desiree Raymond and her cronies, Pia and Sherry, stood by the mirror in their dance gear gossiping about her.

"Oh great!" Desiree snorted. "They now allow freaks into this class."

"Check out that nose ring! Gross!" Pia cackled.

"And who comes to ballet class wearing fishnets and shorts?" Sherry guffawed. "What a dork!"

"Ignore them!" Dee whispered to her. "They're just threatened by creative, unique individuals!"

A loud clap grabbed everyone's attention as the ballet instructor, Madame Giselle Dvorak, came into the classroom. Once a famous dancer, who ironically went by nickname Dance, Madame Dvorak retired from the world of ballet and opted to teach her skills to aspiring performers.

"Okay, everyone!" Madam Dvorak announced. Pilar soaked in her beautiful Russian appearance from the tight blonde bun to the tall stature and small physical frame. She could see why she was in such demand in the ballet world. "Today, we're practicing our pirouettes." The dance instructor then focused on Pilar. "Miss Pacheco, since you are newest student I won't expect you to get your turns perfect or to be on pointe."

"Don't worry Madame Dvorak," smiled Pilar. "I've taken ballet courses back in New York. I'm already on pointe."

Giggles drifted through the Desiree and her friends.

"Oh the freak thinks she's now a prima ballerina!" Desiree teased. "Does she also spin around on her nose ring?"

"Miss Desiree Raymond!" Madame Dvorak snapped.

"It's Desire!" The popular blonde corrected her. "Get it right!"

"I don't care if it's Isadora Duncan!" The ballet teacher shouted. "There will be no rudeness or bullying in my class! For that, I want you to demonstrate to Miss Pacheco a pirouette and a plié!"

"With pleasure," the mean blonde girl stuck her tongue. Madame Dvorak put on the classical CD as the arrogant girl did a simple spin and ended with a smooth bend with the knee. Getting up, she passed Pilar but before making a snide comment. "See if you can do better, freak!"

Anger exhibited on the dark haired girl's face. She did not care if Desiree was related to a Misfit, she was not going to let a mean girl prove her talents unworthy. Raising her hand, Pilar got the ballet teacher's attention.

"Yes, Miss Pacheco?" Madame Dvorak addressed her.

"If it's okay with you, Madame Dvorak, I would like to demonstrate the skills I've learned in New York," she suggested.

"Excellent!" The ballet teacher clapped. "Of course." She turned on the classical CD once more as Pilar took to the center of the room in front of her classmates.

"This is going to be a disaster waiting to happen," Pia's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The classical song began and Pilar pushed her foot on pointe. Positioning her arms in an oval shaped stance, she glided across the room matching every beat and tempo to the music. She twirled and whirled in perfect harmony as she demonstrated a grand jete, glissade, bravura, and finally ended her performance in an arabesque position. Every mouth dropped in the room as Dee excitedly jumped up and starting clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Girl, you are the Black Swan's Natalie Portman!" He exclaimed.

Pilar's eyes quickly scanned the room as she noticed Desiree burning with fury as the rest of her followers attempted to calm her down. Obviously, the spoiled blonde teen did not like being upstaged. The nose ring wearing teen secretly enjoyed making her angry.

"Beautiful!" Madame Dvorak congratulated her. "Keep this up and you'll have the makings of being a prima ballerina!"

Pilar smiled at the comment as the ballet teacher dismissed her students and got ready for their next class.

* * *

Music class seemed to be much more welcoming. Made up a wide variety of various grade levels, the young teen was excited to share her musical talents with rest of her peers. Pilar entered to see the recognizable faces of Cynthia, Flo, Sam, and Dee saving a seat for her. It also meant that Desiree and her cronies would be there too. The only saving grace was the Jagger's friendly appearance as he waved hello to her from the bottom of the musical auditorium.

"My brother is sure sweet on you!" Dee teased her. "Every girl wants to be with him but not once had any female caught his eye except for you!"

"Oh come on!" Pilar clucked. "He's with Desiree. I mean look how she fawns all over him."

"That's the thing," Dee replied. "He's getting fed up with her. Her bitchy antics are ruining their relationship. The only reason why he's staying with her is because he wants to make The Rioters work as a group."

"The Rioters," the teen girl commented. "Is that a play on words on your father's band?"

"Absolutely," the gay teen agreed. "Take my father's stage name Riot and the ER in The Stingers and you've got yourself a nifty band name."

Pilar shifted her focus to Desiree attempted to get all touchy feely with her boyfriend only to have him push her away. Annoyed, Jagger took a seat near the door leaving a frustrated Desiree simmering with her friends.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Dee asked.

"About what?"

"From the stories my mother told about my father, Desiree's mother Pizazz was hugely lovesick over Riot. The poor woman would do anything to please him. Instead, he ends up having kids with other women. One of which was my mother who his band mate and the other was a member of the Misfits who he married. Now looking at Desiree's relationship with my brother, it's like the same cycle all over again."

"Well, you can't blame the girl for trying," she remarked.

Suddenly, the music teacher Mr. James entered the room. Placing his briefcase on the desk, the gray haired gentleman addressed his class.

"Okay students," announced Mr. James. "We have a new student joining us, Miss Pilar Benton-Pacheco. Can I have her please stand up?"

Nervously, Pilar got up from her chair to see all eyes focused on her. Pushing her glasses back, she turned her head to see Jagger fixating a smile just on her. She blushed.

"Pilar, normally I wouldn't have put students on the spot but since this a performing arts school I would like you to step down in front of the class," he told her.

Pilar did as she was instructed. Stepping down, she made her way to the front as she noticed everyone staring at her. Mr. James handed her a sheet of music before heading to the piano.

"Now Pilar, I want to test your vocal skills," he explained. "From your records, we know you're musically inclined to play instruments but the greatest instrument you may want to utilize is your voice. The sheet in front of you is a classical piece. Ave Maria. Please begin when you're ready."

"Everyone! Hold your ears!" Desiree shouted. "She's going to make you deaf or shatter a window!"

Laughter erupted in the class as Mr. James stood up not amused by the comment. Neither was Jagger who rolled his eyes at his blonde girlfriend. Smiling at Pilar, the teen girl found the confidence to continue.

"Whenever you're ready, Pilar," said Mr. James. He played a few bars on the piano as she began to open her mouth.

_"Ave Maria_

_Gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Maria, gratia plena_

_Ave, ave dominus_

_Dominus tecum…"_

Faces widened and mouths dropped. The young woman had a voice like an angel in the body of gothic demon. Without missing a beat, Dee, Cynthia, Flo, and Sam stood up and applauded leading everyone in the classroom to do the same. Pilar glanced quickly by the door to see Jagger beaming at her as he too cheered for victory. The only ones not joining in the celebration were Desiree, Pia, Patrick, and Sherry who stewed in the back.

"Goodness!" Mr. James remarked. "Wherever did you learn to sing like that?"

"I don't know," Pilar admitted. "I've just had a knack for it and been taking voice lessons ever since I can remember."

"Well keep it up," Mr. James noted. "You have a very powerful set of pipes there! I haven't heard of anyone with such a remarkable range."

"Can we get to the other students song also?" Desiree clucked in the middle of the teacher's private conversation. "Like namely mine?"

"Of course," the music teacher clucked. "Desiree, you may sing your song now."

Pilar walked back to her seat as the blonde teen came walking down. Shoving the dark haired girl to the side with her shoulder, Desiree refused to apologize.

"Hey! Watch where you going, freak!" She hissed.

The teen girl ignored her as she returned to seat with her friends. Desiree stepped right in front of everyone as held her music sheet and cued Mr. James to begin.

"Hi everyone!" The popular blonde teen addressed everyone. "I'm Desiree but I'm changing it to my stage name Desire. You get the pleasure of listening to me sing Kate Bush's Wuthering Heights."

_"Out on the wiley, windy moors_

_We'd roll and fall in green_

_You had my temper, like my jealousy_

_Too hot, too greedy_

_How could you leave me_

_When I needed to possess you?_

_I hated you, I love you too…"_

Like clockwork, Desiree's friends applauded her like crazy while the rest of her classmates managed to feign a clap or two at the young woman's performance. Truth be told, Desiree's voice was limited to the various keys of the song. She would either come off as pitchy, miss the note entirely, or just plain not hit the note at all. Mr. James racked his brain trying to think up something constructive to say.

"That was…well…um…interesting," the music teacher commented.

Desiree shook with glee. "Didn't you just love it?"

"It was as much fun as getting a root canal," whispered Cynthia to Pilar.

The dark haired teen stifled a laugh as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from doing something rude.

Mr. James directed his attention toward Pilar. "You wanted to add something Miss. Benton-Pacheco?"

She shook her head. "Only that the song moved me places I never thought existed."

"Well it definitely moved my blockage!" Dee spouted. "I was constipated but after hearing Desiree sing that song, I'm ready to release my bowels now!"

The blonde hair girl growled curled her nails and attempted to lunge at the gay teen. Jagger stepped in and held her back as the bell rang.

"You sniveling little fairy boy!" She tried to tried to claw at him. "Come over here so I can really scratch your eyes out!"

Yanking Pilar by the hand, Dee raced toward the door. "Thanks Big Bro, love ya!"

The pair ran to their next class before Desiree could escape.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you nuts?" Pilar clucked to Dee. "You make it a habit of pissing off everyone?"

The blue eyed girl put her textbooks in her locker and slammed the door shut. Cynthia, Flo, and Sam observed the pair arguing about over the gay teen's harsh remark concerning Desiree Raymond's performance in music class.

"Controversy is my middle name," Dee laughed. "How else am I going to ruffle some feathers and grab some attention if I don't take down a few people who deserve it?"

"But Desiree is the queen bee of CHAPA," explained Sam. "She's been known to ruin reputations and make students' lives here miserable!"

Dee rolled his eyes. "Like I care about my reputation." Pointing to the black streaks in his blond hair, he emphasized his point. "I am gay, remember? I doubt my reputation at this school is going to suffer because one vindictive, arrogant bitch wants to get back at me!"

"No she'll be out for blood and she'll be targeting me!" Pilar corrected him. "Remember, she sees me as a threat for some reason! That little stunt you pulled, Dee, is only going to fan the flames of her hatred towards me. It wasn't my decision to attend CHAPA but I'm here and I want to make it through the school year without all the attention focused on me!"

"Too late!" Cynthia jumped in. "The word already spread quickly of your musical and dancing talents around this school. They're even posting it on Twitter and Facebook! Desiree is going to be soooo jealous!"

Flo smiled and added her two cents. "I think we should have Pilar utilize her talents, verdad? Necessita has the most amazing voice and we don't want it going to waste. I suggest we make her our cantante en frente! Nuestros lead singer!"

The blue eyed young woman appeared confused. "I may be struggling in Spanish 101 but I did translate lead singer in your statement, Flo."

Clapping his hands in excitement, Dee jumped up and down. "That's a faaaabulous idea, Flo! What didn't I think of it before? Pilar is a shoo in!"

Pilar raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Dee nervously paced around her. "We've been dabbling with the idea of starting a band. I mean we've playing in my mother's garage for fun but we weren't serious until now."

The nose ring wearing teen smiled. "That's great! I'd love to watch one your sessions!"

"The thing is…" Dee hesitated. "Is that we don't have a singer. I mean we all have capable voices but nothing that pops out to an audience so I was thinking…"

Pilar's eyes widened with the realization of what he was asking. "NO! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Oh come on Pilar!" Cynthia interrupted. "You got the most exquisite voice out there! With that talent of yours we can take it places with this band."

"Cynthia's right," agreed Sam. "We need that for this group. Plus, we need something to stand out for our Pop Factor audition."

"POP FACTOR!" Pilar gasped. "HELL TO NO! I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"Por favor, Pilar," pleaded Flo. "Tu tienes the most amazing voice for our group. We need you! We can't go on this audition without you."

The blue eyed teen sighed. "It's just that…I'm scared. I might choke knowing that I'm being watched by that many people…I'm not into being the center of attention…"

"Face it girl!" The gay teen pointed out to her. "With those pipes, you were made to be the center of the attention!"

"But your brother and Desiree are already auditioning with their band," she protested. "We'll be encroaching on their territory. I mean it's no secret that Desiree already hates us!"

"The better to show up that bitch, Desiree!" Cynthia laughed. "I want her to eat her hateful words!"

Glancing down at the floor, Pilar shrugged. "I'm sorry. I can't. You'll have to find another singer."

Turning her back, she marched down the school hallway. Dee's friends signaled to the teen to convince him to change the talented teenager's mind. Racing after her, the gay young man tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry Pilar," he apologized to her. "We didn't mean to ambush you back there. It's just that we want to win this competition and we have a better chance if you're with us."

Pilar shifted her body to face Dee. "Look, I appreciate the offer but I'm not interested. I was never into being the focus of everyone's attention. I don't think I'm that good."

Dee scoffed. "Not that good? Girl, I need to bitch slap that mouth of yours! You're awesome! You got the voice the students at this school would kill for! Don't let it go to waste!"

Inhaling a breath, the blue eyed girl shook her head. "Sorry, Dee, I can't be your lead singer. That's my final offer. If this is going to ruin our friendship, then so be it…"

"Ruin our friendship?" Dee frowned. "Pilar, I respect you saying no. Sure, myself and the other band members are going to be disappointed but we're not going to hold a grudge against you." He proved it by embracing her. "We're besties! Don't forget that!"

Pilar laughed as she held her best friend in her arms. "That's reassuring. I'm sure you'll find a great lead singer to front your band."

"I hope so," said Dee. "The Pop Factor audition is only weeks away and we need to find someone fast!"

"You will," she reassured him.

She released her friend and began to head down to her next class. Dee ran up her and grabbed her arm.

"Oh before you head out," he started. "I have a question to shoot to you!"

"Okay, go ahead."

The young gay man stared at the ceiling. "Okay here goes. Jagger's mom is hosting a dinner party tomorrow night and I want you come…as my date."

"Your date?" She snorted. "Mary Phillips does know you're gay, right? You did come out to her?"

"Of course she does!" Dee curled his mouth. "I think the pink boas in my room and the shirtless pictures of Channing Tatum are a dead giveaway! I've been out to everybody since I was fourteen and surprisingly everyone's cool with it! Anyway, I hate this adult dinner parties! They're always so boring. A bunch of rich folks bragging about their money, their ritzy toys, and all the superficial things I can care less about!"

"Then why attend?" Pilar asked. "You could decline going and letting Mary know."

"These events always leaves Aunt Mary frazzled," said Dee. "Jagger's not much help so she's always wanting my gay opinion on party planning so I have to arrange for the caterer, the table settings, decorations, music and blah blah blah. Pretty much I'm her event planner. Then after it goes into full swing, I'm stuck chatting it up with some old geezer who wants to talk to me about profit margins and stock balances. BORING!"

"And why would I be interested in going to one of these functions?" The blue eyed teen asked.

"Because you're my BFF and would be very supportive in making the evening bearable," informed the young man.

"Let me guess," Pilar concluded figuring it all out. "Cynthia, Flo, and Sam backed out when you asked them."

Dee scowled. "They all came up with excuses. Cynthia has a hair appointment. Flo is attending church and Sam, well he flat out said no!"

"Thanks but no thanks," replied Pilar. She started to walk away before Dee grabbed her arm again.

"Oh come on Pilar!" The young man pleaded. "If you're not going to front the band, at least be charitable and help out a friend!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Pilar snapped. "I'll go with you as your date but the moment you stick me with some guy who wants to discuss stock options, I'm out of there!"

"Fair enough!" Dee jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "Oh goody! I have a friend to talk to tomorrow night!"

"Don't make me regret this, Dee," Pilar threatened.

The gay teen scanned her best friend up and down. "Oh and it's a bit formal so ditch the nose ring and don't wear anything that might have looked like you fished it out of the dumpster!" He blew a kiss to her and ran off.

Stunned by his suggestion, she seethed. "YOU FAILED TO MENTION IT WAS A FORMAL DINNER PARTY!" She shouted as the flamboyant lad vanished down the hallway. "DEE! YOU JERK! ARRRRGHHHHH!"

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen counter of her father's beach house with her laptop, Pilar began typing up her English essay for school. She had been so focused on her work that she did not hear Rio come in as he placed a small box with a tightly wrapped bow on top.

"Happy Birthday, princess," smiled the Mexican American entrepreneur.

"Daddy!" Pilar gasped. She picked up the box and examined it. "It's not my birthday until next week! You shouldn't have!"

"I thought I would give your present early," he informed her. "Pilar, I have to go to Japan tomorrow to handle a corporate deal concerning MicroApple's expansion. I won't be able to make it to your birthday next week."

"It's okay," the teen girl feigned a smile. Inside, she felt sad that her father could not make it on her special day.

Sensing her disappointment, Rio lifted her chin. "Hey! No frowns today. I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise. Is there some place you want to go or really want to do?"

Pilar considered her options but unfortunately nothing came to her except for one thing. "Well I do have one request."

"Name it."

"Since you'll be out of town on my birthday," she suggested. "Can I invite some friends over from school for a slumber party?"

"Of course," grinned her father.

Pilar's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? You mean it?"

"Sure," Rio laughed. "I trust you. On two conditions."

"Which are?"

"One, only a small group of friends," said Rio.

"No problem," smiled Pilar. "It's only four people. In fact, you know one of them. Dee is Rapture's son from the Stingers and his half-brother is Jagger, you know Mary Phillip's son?"

"Ahhh, yes!" Rio remembered. "I remember your Uncle Craig telling me about that interesting situation concerning his sister and Rapture and their relationship with Riot. Riot was never one to be faithful."

"Mom told me that you really hated Riot," said Pilar.

"I did," the businessman nodded. "The guy was such a womanizer and went after several women in his lifetime. Stormer, Rapture, Minx, Pizzazz, Jem, and even your mother."

Pilar's mouth dropped open. "Mom dated Riot?"

"Only for a few seconds," Rio grinned. "He was after Jem so he was trying use Jerrica to get to her. I happened to be in his way so we never saw eye to eye."

"Oh Jeez," the blue eyed girl shook her head. "It's like you guys are one big soap opera. Ever thought of giving up the computer industry and writing for Days of Our Lives or Young and the Restless?"

Rio guffawed. "You don't know the half of it, princess. But that's all water under the bridge. Anyway, you can have your slumber party if you meet the second condition."

"The second condition," the teen girl remembered. "Which is?"

"You have to call your mother in New York," he stated.

Pilar clucked her tongue. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"You've been ignoring her, Pilar." Her father explained. "It's time you get over your stubbornness and call her. She's worried sick. I want you to be the big person and let her know how you're doing here."

"She's the one that shipped me off here, remember Daddy?" Pilar argued. "I'm still a little bitter about it."

"Well it's time to reach deep down into her heart and look for some forgiveness," the Mexican American businessman suggested. "You only have one mother in the world and she loves you so I suggest you give her a ring."

Pilar exhaled a breath. Down within her conscience, her father was right.

"Fine, Daddy," she reluctantly agreed. "I'll call Mom tonight."

Leaning down, Rio kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." He then pointed to the box. "Now why don't you open your gift now?"

Eagerly, she untied the box of the small box. Lifting the lid, her blue eyes grew bigger. At the center of the velvet trimmed box were a pair of fourteen karat white gold diamond star earrings.

"Daddy! They're beautiful!" She remarked.

"I ordered them from a specialty jeweler in Europe," Rio explained. "They reminded me of you. My little star!"

Pilar jumped up, embraced her father and kissed them on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She squealed.

"Since I'm leaving tomorrow night, you do want to see me off at the airport," he suggested.

"I can't," Pilar frowned. "I agreed to be Dee's date for Mary Phillip's dinner party."

Rio raised his eyebrows. "A date? Are you interested in this boy?"

Pilar giggled. "It's not like, Daddy. Dee's gay. He just wants a friend around talk to at one of these boring functions."

"Oh," Rio shrugged. "It's funny. Back in my day, many teens stayed in the closet. They were afraid to come out. Now that homosexuality has become mainstream, it's like anyone from a classmate to the government official could be gay. Go figure. It was such a different time back then."

"Are we talking dinosaurs and caveman?" Pilar teased.

"Oh you!" Rio laughed as he purposely messed up her dark brown hair. "Go call your mother about the slumber party and make sure not to break anything while I'm gone!"

"Thanks Daddy," Pilar jumped up, kissed her dad on the cheek, grabbed her cell and headed upstairs to her room. Dialing her mother's number, Jerrica answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Pilar," Jerrica's voice responded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Pilar replied.

"And school?"

"School's the same." Pilar explained. "It's not as disciplined as New York but I like it. I've met some friends here and I'm adjusting so things are going great."

"That's good to hear," said Jerrica. "How's your father?"

"Daddy's good too," the blue eyed teen remarked. "He's working…a lot. He does think about you though."

A long pause drifted on the receiver before answering. "Really? How does he look?"

"Daddy's grown a beard," said Pilar. "He definitely looks more regal and wise."

"I bet he's handsome as ever," she hear her mom giggling. "Pilar?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I miss you."

Sadness appeared on the young woman's face. "I miss you too and I'm sorry…for everything."

"Me too," her mother responded.

"Well I better go," said Pilar. "I have tons of homework to do tonight. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Jerrica commented with a sad tone. "Take care of yourself and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Oh and Pilar?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," the young woman replied. "Goodbye."

Pilar pressed the button to end the call. Staring in the mirror, she felt the tears come through her eyes. Placing her head against the pillows, she had a good cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Opening her skull and crossbones compact, Pilar inhaled a breath as she pulled her dark brown hair back in a ponytail and adjusted her glasses. In the mirror her make-up was very alternative gothic, a look she had been going for. Wearing a silver and dark purples eye shadow and black lipstick, she straightened her nose ring before straightening her lacey, long black dress that she layered with several pagan necklaces from pentagrams, Celtic symbols, and skulls. In her ears, she wore the small diamond star earrings her father gave her and waved goodbye to him from the driveway of the lavish looking house as his taxicab took him to the airport.

Pointing her finger to ring the bell, she heard a sweet, familiar voice behind her.

"Is that little Pilar Pacheco?"

Turning her back around, she watched as Aja and Craig Philips march up the driveway dressed in designer duds. Pilar squealed with delight as she ran to embrace them.

"Auntie Aja! Uncle Craig!"

The dark haired couple embraced the young woman as they released each other to get a better look at one another.

"My God! You've grown so tall!" Aja giggled.

"You definitely got your height from Rio!" Craig teased. "He didn't tell me you'd be attending!"

Aja folded her arms and clucked her tongue. "Don't blame the man. Rio's a workaholic! He's got a lot on his mind especially with our investors in Japan. Remember, Craig, it was your idea for him to finalize the deal for our company since you didn't want to go."

"Okay, Aja," Craig sighed. "You got a point. Let's not dwell on that. Mary went to a lot of trouble for this dinner so we're going to have a good time." He extended his arms to both women. "Shall we?"

The pair happily accepted as marched toward the front door.

"My friend Dee invited me," she explained. "He wanted some company for your sister's dinner party."

"Well I'm glad," Craig smiled. "Mary's guests can be soooo dull."

"Be nice," Aja warned her husband. "They're our potential future investors. We're going to mingle."

Craig pushed the doorbell as a well-dressed Mary Phillips answered the door decked out to the nines. She hugged the couple as she greeted them.

"Aja! Craig! You came!" Her eyes then turned toward Pilar. "And you must be Pilar. Dee told me you would be coming. You don't remember me but I'm your Aunt Mary. I first saw you when you were baby. How's your mother, Jerrica?" She led the trio into the foyer of the house.

"Mom's doing really well," said Pilar. "Being a New York City corporate executive for Virtue keeps her really busy."

"I've heard," smiled the brunette woman. "Come and let's meet everyone."

The former Misfit dragged her brother and sister-in-law into the living room where a group of high society folks gathered to meet the multi-billion dollar power couple and co-owners of MicroApple. Lifting her face away from all the hoopla, Pilar shifted her gaze toward a familiar red head who raced toward her.

"Pilar!" The red headed woman held her tight. "Jerrica said you were town! Why haven't you visited me?"

"Sorry Aunt Kimber," the blue eyed teen grinned. "I've been busy settling in, adjusting to school, and trying to get things together."

"Don't pester your niece!" A brown haired Hispanic woman frowned. She extended her hand. "Your Tia Kimber can be quite immature! Hi I'm…"

"Raya Alonso!" Pilar shook her hand. "You're one of the original Holograms and a drummer. My mother was friend of yours."

"It's now Raya Wright," said the Latin woman. "My husband is Jeff Wright who is a stuntman in Hollywood. He does some work for your Aunt Kimber's husband."

"Uncle Sean?" Pilar questioned.

"Right here, love."

Pilar shifted her weight around to see a salt and peppered English gentleman opened up his arms to her.

"Give your Uncle Sean a hug, love!" Sean Harrison laughed.

The former English heartthrob and actor made an easy transition in career to directing and began successfully producing such big movie hits like The Hindenburg and the Space Trek Wars series. Employing the musical partnership of Mary Phillips and his wife Kimber, Sean even produced several successful number one film soundtrack singles of the decade.

Embracing her uncle, Pilar giggled as she relished being around her family.

"What's our little Pilar doing at Mary's party?" Sean asked.

"My friend Dee invited me for moral support," explained the young woman.

"Destiny Vishnu? Kimber asked. "Rapture's son?"

"The one and only!" Dee interrupted.

Decked out in a powder blue sequent jacket and purple pants, the blond and black streaked teen grabbed Pilar by the hand and pushed her toward the kitchen.

"Sorry folks," apologized Dee. "Catering emergency 911."

Once inside the other room, the gay teen calmed down to take a breath.

"Dee, what's going on?" Pilar asked.

"Trouble. Big time." Dee announced. "Jagger's hideous girlfriend and her cronies are attending tonight."

The teen girl's mouth opened. "You didn't tell me that Desiree would be here! She's going to massacre us!"

"I had no idea," the young man defended. "Apparently, Desiree's mother is very pushy when it comes to being invited to private events. She heard about Aunt Mary putting on this little dinner party and bullied her into inviting her and her family."

"Pizzazz is going to be here?" Pilar gasped. "Wonderful! I love the Misfits! I would love to meet her!"

Dee shook his best friend. "Wake up and smell the overpriced party platter! Pizzazz is exactly like her daughter but worse. Add to it her stupid born again Christian thing and you have some crazy religious nutjob who is out for blood if she doesn't like you!"

Pilar was in denial. "She can't be all bad. Look if she is born again Christian, then she has to have love toward her fellow man. I, for one, want to meet this notorious Misfit."

Loud shout came outside from the kitchen. It sounded like two women arguing. Pilar made her way to the door before Dee yanked on her arm.

"Don't go out there, Pilar!" Dee warned. "It sounds like the religious zealot has arrived!"

Rushing out of the kitchen, the duo ran to the living room where a screaming match appeared to be happening between a woman with too much plastic surgery dressed in a ritzy designer cocktail dress, curly platinum blonde hair pulled back in a bun, sporting more bling than a Mr. T. back on the 80's A-Team, and clutching a Bible in her arms. She had been fighting with another older female with long, unruly hair that had all different shades of blonde and brown, wearing a long Bohemian dress, Birkenstocks, and New Age jewelry. The two combatants argued in front of Mary's guests as they went at it like two lions fighting for the last piece of an antelope carcass.

"Devil!" The plastic surgery antagonist hissed at her New Age rival. "Put on the whole armor of God, that ye may be able to stand against the wiles of Satan!"

"Get over your yourself, Pizzazz!" The other New Age female spouted. "You Biblical trite doesn't scare me! Your so called Christian Ministries is nothing but a charlatan act and I should know because I was trained con artist for years!"

"DON'T CALL ME, PIZZAZZ!" The former Misfit screamed. "IT'S PHYLLIS! PHYLLIS RAYMOND! I am now God's messenger ever since I gave up my former life of wickedness and embraced Jesus!"

"You can call yourself the Queen of the Damned for all I care," her opponent countered. "You're still a hypocrite with entitled power play issues!" She turned to a silver haired man who crouched in the corner of the room and covered his face in embarrassment. The New Age woman pointed at the gentleman. "And the same goes for your husband, Eric Raymond. Your so called minister was a weasel of a manger back then and he's weasel still even now! Only this time you're exploiting religion for your own greedy purposes!"

"LIAR! BLASPHEMER!" Pizzazz shouted. "Go and utterly destroy the sinners! Fight them until they are exterminated! That means you Rapture! You're going to hell!"

Rapture stuck out her tongue at the crazy woman. "I'm rubber your glue and by Saturn revolving around Jupiter, you can kiss my Uranus!"

"DEMON!" Pizzazz screeched.

The former Stinger danced around the room as if she were performing the dance of the seven veils. Whatever the religious zealot kept spouting, Rapture ignored her only fueling Pizzazz's rage even more. Finally, Stormer stepped in.

Proving her mettle, the brunette stood up to her former bandmate. "That is enough! Pizzazz, you're upsetting my guests. You're welcome to stay but only if you behave! If you can't, then you and Eric can leave!"

The religious nutjob suddenly cowered. "Uh…uh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset everyone. I guess I got carried away. Sometimes the word of the Lord gets in me and I can't help it." She sneered at Rapture. "I'll be good, Stormer. I promise." She saw her husband Eric dash over to the mini-bar and poured himself a bottle of Scotch. "See even Minister Eric is having a good time!" Waving her hands in front everyone, she caught everyone's attention. "It's a party people! Mingle! Corinthians 10:31 states that whether you eat or drink, or whatever you do, do all to the Glory of God!" She retreated to the mini-bar to join her husband.

Mary sighed as Kimber, Aja, and her brother Craig came up to her. Dee ran to his mother while Pilar joined her aunt for support.

"You handled that really well," said her brother Craig. "I'm so proud of you for standing up to her."

The hostess once known as Stormer laughed. "I'm no longer afraid of her. The Misfits are gone and she has no power over me. I'm not her whipping post anymore."

Aja clapped. "Good for you, Mary. It was about time that someone put that bitch her place."

Kimber agreed. "You're definitely not the Stormer that I once knew. Instead, you're the strong, independent woman that you were meant to be."

Pilar shyly turned crimson with shame. "It's funny. I've always been fan of your music. I had no idea that Pizzazz was like this."

"Believe it, Pilar," Mary informed her. "The Misfits stood for rebellion and trouble but they also represented distrust and loneliness. Pizzazz was never a real friend to any us in the group and would sooner throw us under the bus only to preserve her own self interests." She grabbed the blue eyed girl's hand. "We better check on Rapture. I hope she wasn't upset by Pizzazz's harshness."

The pair politely excused themselves as they made their way across the room to where the former Stingers member giggled with her son Dee. Stormer embraced the New Age guru who smiled at the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," Mary apologized. "I didn't think Pizzazz would start up trouble."

"It's okay," the woman named Phoebe Ash laughed. "It's Pizzazz being her usual arrogant, bitchy self! Add to it religion and she's become even crazier. Her negative energy is going to bring karmic retribution, I assure you." They all glanced at the former lead singer of the Misfits who was quietly arguing with her husband by the mini-bar. "I mean look at her. She's had more plastic surgery than Joan Rivers. She now looks like a Chihuahua or some alien from another planet."

The group laughed at Rapture's comment. The Stinger band mate then focused her eyes on Pilar.

"You!" She gasped glancing at the dark haired teen.

Pacing around the sixteen year old, Rapture analyzed every single feature of the young woman from her gothic clothes, make-up, and nose ring that she wore.

"There's something about you," said Dee's mother. "I can sense it in the air."

"Mom, this is Pilar…" Dee began the introductions.

"You're Jerrica Benton's and Rio Pacheco's daughter," noted the woman. "The Fates are smiling down on you girl! You're something special. With your creative aura and gifted talent, you were born to be a star."

Pilar blushed. "I'm no star, Miss Ashe."

"Nonsense!" Rapture emphasized. "My sixth sense tells me otherwise. I'm getting a vision. You're going on path of success. Something unique shall happen to you that shall defy explanation. It is your destiny…"

Dee rolled his eyes. "As you can see, Mom is into New Age practices and even opened up a successful shop near Venice Beach. She also claims she's a psychic…"

Rapture shot an angry look at her son. "I am psychic, son! The problem is that you're not a believer. I kept denying my gift for so long and instead chose to exploit my talents into being a con artist. Then after Riot and Minx died, I realize that bad karma was the result of my years of negative energy I was projecting so I changed my ways and allowed myself to regain all that positive energy back. It's been working for me ever since and I've never been happier."

"No wonder Pizzazz hates you, Mom," said Dee. "Your New Age practices go against her Christian beliefs."

"What that foolish woman doesn't realize," noted Rapture. "Is that all religions are steeped in some old, pagan traditions where worship was placed on an original, central deity. I believe in God but my rituals in how I celebrate my beliefs are different. Pizzazz uses bits and pieces of the Bible to her own interpretation and prefers to spout hatred and negativity. It makes her sad, pathetic little life better if she can command an audience like she did with the Misfits. It's a power trip."

"As long as her trips don't offend any my guests," commented Stormer. She observed Pizzazz and Eric quietly arguing in the corner. "I don't know why I let my conscience tell me to invite her."

Rapture placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Because you're a good person."

Suddenly, Eric Raymond came to the center of the living room and began pounding his Scotch glass with his pen. The tinkling sound of the metal hitting the transparent container grabbed everyone's focus on him.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Eric grinned. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to say what a privilege and honor it is to be attending such a lovely dinner tonight hosted by the wonder Mary Phillips! Everyone give Mary a hand!"

The party guests cheered at Stormer as they applauded her efforts. The former Misfits managed to nervously smile and waved to her guests.

Eric Raymond continued. "In addition, I would like to take this opportunity to let everyone know that my beautiful daughter Desiree and her friends from school have been rehearsing diligently to audition for television's Pop Factor audition in a couple weeks. With that said, I would like to introduce her band mates! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Desiree, Jagger, Pia, Patrick, and Sherry! The Rioters!"

Pilar leaned forward as she watched a handsome dark, blond Jagger carrying his guitar to the center of the living room along with the other members of the group bringing in their instruments in. Quickly setting up and plugging into the speakers and amplifiers, they began performing their set. Jagger took the microphone as Desiree accompanied with her cordless microphone and started to play for their audience

"This is a dedication to Phoebe Ash and my mother, Stormer," announced the musician. "It's a song by my late father's group The Stingers. It's called Destiny."

_I can make your prediction_

_Just you wait and see_

_All the things you want_

_The Fates will grant to thee…_

_It's Destiny._

_The dreams I dream are destined to be_

_I can see the future and I'm satisfied_

_You and me. It's Destiny._

_Fate is on my side…_

The Rioter's finished their set to a fanfare of applause. Pilar found herself clapping the loudest as she realized Jagger's blue eyes focusing on her. Addressing his audience, the front man thanked them all.

"Thank you for your support," he smiled. "We're definitely going to need it when we audition for Pop Factor. Before we begin our next song, I have a special request. There's a talented young woman I go to school with that has an amazing, golden voice that I wish to share with you all…"

Pilar gulped the moment he began speaking. Her face became white.

"Her name is Pilar Benton-Pacheco and she's in the room now!" Jagger stated. He pointed the gothic teen at the back of the room. All eyes focused on her. "Pilar, would you kindly come up here and sing one song for us?"

All the guests clapped for her. Pilar's eyes shifted toward Desiree who gritted her teeth and wanted to kill her on the spot. The poor teen's stomach dropped. She wanted to sink to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Caught between a rock and hard place, Pilar slowly made her way up to the center of the room. Her body felt numb ignoring all the party guests as she got in front of the mike. Jagger gave her a playful wink while Desiree stared daggers into her. Even the other members of The Rioters rolled their eyes in her presence. It became clear that Pilar was out of place there.

Scanning the room around her, Pilar soaked in the atmosphere. Her Aunt Kimber and Uncle Sean cheered her on while Raya and Rapture applauded the loudest. Aja and Craig gestured toward her with a wave as Stormer smiled in support. However, it was her best friend Dee that hooted and hollered in with admiration of her talents. Clutching the microphone, she sighed before saying something.

"I guess I'll sing something simple," she announced to her audience. "This song is Starlight sung by grandmother, the late Jacqui Benton."

Jagger grinned and nodded. Strumming a few chords on his guitar, he played the introduction as Pilar opened her mouth.

However, something strange happened. As the melody played in the background, no words came out of her lips. Pilar stared out toward her audience who looked at her confused. She listened to her heart beating fast as she attempted to sing but no sound escaped her tongue. Tears filled her eyes as she stepped away from the microphone and ran into the kitchen. Dee raced after her.

Confused murmurs filled the room as Jagger got on the mike. Desiree and her bandmates grinned with wicked glee observing the poor girl sprinting away. Pushing her boyfriend from the microphone, the blonde teen spoke to the crowd.

"I suppose the poor girl isn't ready for the limelight," Desiree snorted. "Too bad. I am. This song is from my mother's former band, The Misfits. It's called I Am a Giant!"

The Rioters began playing the song with Desiree on lead vocals. The party guests grew mesmerized by the group as Jagger begrudgingly played his guitar while him mind drifted to Pilar. He hoped his group's set would finish soon.

* * *

In the kitchen, Pilar wept over the sink. Dee grabbed a kitchen towel and wiped her tears away. Hugging his best friend close, he stroked her dark hair to comfort her.

"There, there, sweetie," the gay teen reassured her. "It's was wrong for Jagger to put you on the spot!"

Wiping her tears away, Pilar sniffed. "You see, Dee? I wasn't made to perform for crowds of people. A high school classroom? Yes, because it's only my peers and there's no pressure. But we're talking Pop Factor, here. I can't be a singer who is expected to go on stage and perform! I'll choke every time!"

"It's okay, Pilar," Dee nodded. "You don't have to go through that again. Listen, the band and I will find a lead singer in time for the auditions. Maybe you can help us as a manager and handle the business aspects in the meantime?"

Pilar finished removing the last tear from her face. "You know I would do anything to help you guys out. If it's being your manager, then so be it. Just don't ask me to sing."

Dee smiled. "We won't."

The kitchen door swung open as Kimber, Raya, Aja, Craig, Sean, Stormer, and Rapture all proceeded into the small room. Seeing all their family members gathered in one place made the gay teenager shake his head.

"What is this?" Dee rolled his eyes. "A family reunion?"

Stormer approached the upset teen and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Pilar. That was a terrible thing that my son did to put you in an awful position. There's no excuse for it. I'll make sure to talk to him."

Pilar shook her head. "It's okay. It's not Jagger's fault. He was trying to be helpful. I'm the one that choked on stage."

Kimber lifted her niece's chin. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Even my sister Jerrica got stage fright."

"Mom had stage fright?" Pilar's eyebrows raised her eyebrows. "I never pictured her to be a performer."

Her red headed aunt started to back pedal from her mistake. "Oh…uh…well you see…your mom had a lovely voice…not as good as Jem's..that's why we chose someone else…"

Aja saved the day by stepping in. "What your Aunt Kimber trying to say is that you were blessed with a golden voice like your mother. Jerrica was not a performer. That's why The Holograms got another lead singer to front our group. Instead, Jerrica was an amazing business woman and promoted our band to superstardom. Whether being a singing is your calling, you'll know in time."

Rapture rolled her eyes. "It is her calling. I've seen it in my visions. The Fates have decreed it. Pilar just needs to the confidence to believe in herself."

"Si," agreed Raya. "Even I had to go through some soul searching when I auditioned to be The Holograms' newest drummer, verdad? Pilar will find the same, claro que."

"Thanks everyone for the pep talk," sighed the blue eyed girl. "I need some time to recover from my humiliation out there."

"Why don't we leave Pilar alone to recoup?" Her Uncle Sean suggested. "This evening has been stressful for her!"

"Sean's right," said Craig. He turned to his sister. "Mary still has a dinner party to host and we're in the kitchen ignoring her guests. Let's get out there and mingle with the party people."

Dee gripped Pilar's hand. "Aunt Mary has a balcony that upstairs that overlooks the beach. We can hide out there!"

Lifting her eyes, the teen smiled. "I'd like that."

The pair raced upstairs as everyone joined in the festivities downstairs.

* * *

The view from the upstairs balcony was breathtaking. Sitting in the lounge chairs, Dee and Pilar discussed everything from fashion, movies, and to their favorite celebrities which provided a welcoming distraction from the fiasco of young woman's performance tonight. Enjoying the night air, the gay lad glanced over to see the small sparkling stars in his best friend's ears.

Parting her dark hair, Dee pushed his lips together and whistled. "Whew! That's some bling you got there. Flawless color. Two carat. Whomever gave you those earrings has good taste."

"A gift from my father," smiled the dark haired girl. "They're an early birthday present. Speaking of which, he'll be out of town next week and said it would be okay to host a slumber party on my birthday. You game?"

"Party?" Dee smirked. "I'll get send the invites via Twitter!"

"Whoa Paris Hilton!" Pilar stopped him. "It's a SLUMBER party. That means you, Cynthia, Flo, and Sam. No one else! I'm not going to have a bunch of strangers trash my house!"

Dee snapped his fingers. "Damn. It would've been the party of the year at school."

"That's what I'm afraid of," clucked the young girl. "Sorry, this is a simple sleepover with close friends. NO EXCEPTIONS! So you coming?"

The gay teen laughed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Pilar smiled as she felt the presence of a handsome, dark blond gentleman standing in the doorway of the balcony. Focusing her blue eyes on the familiar face, she stood up from her lounge chair.

"Pilar, can I talk to you in private?" Jagger asked. "Please?"

Taking a hint, Dee got up too. "I'll leave you two alone." Spinning on his heels, Jagger's half-brother went downstairs to join the other party guests.

Folding her arms, the blue eyed teen pushed her glasses back and frowned at the singer of The Rioters. She was not happy. "Okay speak, Jagger."

Running a hand through his dark blond hair, the young man inhaled a breath. "Pilar, I'm sorry. It was a crappy thing that did down there by making you sing."

"It sure was," she scowled. "What were you thinking? I didn't want to be gawked at by a bunch of strangers and you made a fool out of me tonight!"

"I know," Jagger replied. "I went overboard. I wanted to show everyone how really talented you are and I guess I got carried away. I thought you liked performing."

"I like performing for a small group of people I know," Pilar explained. "Friends. Classmates. But put me on stage with a bunch of strangers when the pressure is on gives me extreme stage fright. I can't do it! That's why I couldn't perform tonight! That's why I choked!"

"Maybe you need a boost of confidence," he suggested. "A chance for someone to help you overcome your fear."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" She snapped. "But face it! I'm not cut out for being a singer! Each time you put me in front of a mike, I can't open my mouth! I don't have what it takes!"

He clucked his tongue. "Don't say that! You were born with an amazing gift! You need to share it with the world!"

"Why do you care so much about my talent?" She wondered.

Jagger shrugged. "I just do!"

Slowly he approached her. Pilar could feel the tense heat of his body next to her. Inside, she wanted him to hold her, touch her, and melt into those lips of his. Parting her dark hair, Jagger lowered his face to press his mouth on hers. An electrical surge shot through them as they embraced and finally submitted to their emotions.

Loud commotions erupted downstairs interrupting their kiss as the pair quickly pulled away. Shifting their focus toward the balcony screen door, the duo noticed Desiree Raymond marching angrily toward them followed by Dee.

"JAGGER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The spoiled blonde demanded to know.

He exhaled. "I was chatting with Pilar. I wanted to apologize…"

"THAT FREAK!" Desiree shrieked. Her eyes fueled with hatred. "LISTEN YOU NO TALENT HUSSY! THAT CRAPPY PERFORMANCE OF YOURS SHOWS YOU THAT YOU HAVE NO MUSICAL SKILLS SO QUIT TRYING TO PLAY THE WOUNDED PUPPY HERE! STOP PLAYING ON EVERYONE'S SYMPATHIES INCLUDING MY BOYFRIEND'S!"

Pilar objected. "I wasn't…"

"Desiree! You're out of line!" Jagger warned.

"I'M OUT LINE?" The blonde teen screamed. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS MAKING GOO GOO EYES AT THAT FREAK! I MEAN LOOK AT HER! THE GOTH MAKE-UP! THE NERDY GLASSES! THE NOSE RING! SHE'S A TROLL!"

"DON'T CALL MY FRIEND A TROLL!" Dee jumped in. "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU BLEACHED BLONDE BIMBO!"

"SHUT IT QUEER BOY!" Desiree yelled at her boyfriend's younger sibling. "STAY OUT THIS!" Her eyes then darted back at Pilar. "LISTEN UP PILAR! JAGGER IS MY MAN SO KEEP YOU PAWS OFF HIM!"

Jagger grabbed his girlfriend's arm. "That's enough, Desiree! Stop embarrassing yourself!"

"I WON'T BE SILENCED!" Desiree wailed. "JAGGER IS THE MOST TALENTED PERSON OUT HERE AND DESERVES SOMEONE WHO IS EQUALLY AS TALENTED! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LAST ON POP FACTOR LIKE YOUR LOSER FRIENDS!"

Anger boiled within Pilar's body. She could deal with Desiree's disdain for her from the name calling, the threats, the bullying but she drew the line to which the entitled rich girl ridiculed her friends. Clenching her fists to both sides, the gothic looking teen erupted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID, NO TALENT SKANK!" Pilar's voice roared. "YOU CAN HATE ME ALL YOU WANT BUT LEAVE MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS! THEY HAVE MORE TALENT THEN YOU AND THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A BAND COMBINED! IN FACT, DEE AND I ARE PUTTING TOGTHER A GROUP AND WE'RE GOING ON THAT POP FACTOR AUDITON! PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR ASSES BLOWN OUT OF THE WATER!"

Jagger's mouth dropped. "You have a band?"

Dee appeared lost. "I…guess…so…"

Desiree cackled. "Hah! You have group? Who's fronting it? You? Miss-I-Choke-Every-Time-I-Go-On-Stage!"

"No! It's not me!" Pilar responded. "But believe me when I tell you we found an awesome singer who'll make you eat your words, Desiree Raymond!"

The blonde teen laughed wickedly. "I'd like to see you try! Fine then, bitch! Pop Factor auditions are in three weeks! Let's see who makes it!"

"You're on!" Pilar shouted.

Jagger clasped his girlfriend's arm, yanked her way, and both marched downstairs. Left alone with Dee, Pilar dropped to the lounge chair in shock.

"So…I guess…you've changed your mind about being our lead singer," Dee commented.

"Actually, I haven't," she remarked. "I have to find someone within three weeks to front your band."

"Do you even know anybody good enough?" The gay teen asked.

Pilar shook her head. "Not a clue."

Slapping his forehead, Dee frowned. "Oh crap! We're screwed!


	8. Chapter 8

"Who wants the last slice of pizza?"

No one responded as Sam Newark grabbed the pepperoni slice from the Pizza Hut box and began munching on it.

"Oh man I'm so full!" Cynthia McGee giggled rubbing her belly. "I'm about ready to burst!" She grabbed a pillow from Pilar's bed and made a comfortable place on the carpet of the teen's bedroom.

It had been one week since Mary Phillips's dinner party and after the announcement that Dee and his friends were auditioning for Pop Factor with their own unknown band, students at CHAPA at been questioning them about their enigmatic lead singer. Sadly, the truth was that the group had yet to find a front person for them leaving their manager Pilar scrambling to organize last minute auditions. Hooking up the camcorder to her television, she played the tape of potential student singers at her birthday slumber party.

"How about that one?" Pilar pointed to the screen of a dark haired gentleman with a mohawk.

"No!" Flo Jaurez objected. "He's voice is too scratchy! No me gusto!"

The next tape showcased a female singer who preferred to wear provocative outfits.

"Hell no!" Dee commented. "We want a lead singer with style not sluttiness! Plus, she sounds like Britney Spears on acid!"

Pilar sighed as she played the next one. A debonair young man with an amazing tenor voice filled the screen.

"Um…great voice," noted Cynthia. "However, we're looking more toward pop rock not classical!"

"Good point," the gothic teen agreed. "I have one more." She fast forwarded the tape to display a young African American woman who sang a beautiful gospel song.

"Awesome voice!" Sam remarked finishing the last of his pizza slice. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" Pilar asked.

"We're playing mainstream music," answered the Asian American teen. "Not Christian rock or gospel songs! Pop Factor doesn't want anything too religious because it alienates their viewers of different faiths!"

Pilar exhaled. "You're right!" Shutting off the camcorder, she tugged at her dark brown hair. "I give up! We've been looking through tapes for two hours and it's now eight o'clock in the evening and we haven't found a lead singer! We might as well give up and let Desiree rejoice in our failure!"

"Don't say that!" Dee scowled. "As this group's manager, you're supposed to be our rock! You'll find someone before the Pop Factor auditions, Pilar!"

The gothic teen covered her face. "What if I can't? Oh! It's hopeless! I'm a lousy manager!"

Flo hugged the young woman. "Calmarse. You'll find someone for us! We believe in you! Esta bien?"

"Esta bien," smiled Pilar tapping the Latin teen's hand. "Now if only we can agree on a name for this band."

"I still say we call ourselves The Stormtroopers!" Sam declared.

"No!" Dee frowned. "No Star Wars or Star Trek references! That includes Darth Vader, Princess Leia, Captain Kirk, Picard, or anything with the name R2-D2!"

"Then let's go with Sexy Lingerie!" Sam laughed.

Cynthia shot the Asian teen a disapproving look. "I DO NOT WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH THE NAME SEXY LINGERIE YOU PERV!"

"I like Estoy Positivo!" Flo suggested.

"What does that mean?" Dee inquired.

"I'm positive!" Flo answered. "Es muy bien, si? It gives everyone a positive message of self-esteem and confidence."

"I can't even spell it, much less say it," Cynthia responded. "Next suggestion?"

"Aw hell!" Dee clucked with frustration. He threw up his arms. "Why don't we call ourselves Queenie's Last Stand since we can't seem to agree on a name?"

"Leave it up to the fairy to gay everything up!" Sam groaned.

"Oh hush you two!" Pilar mediated between the pair. "The name of the band is the least of troubles. We need to find a lead singer!"

"Let's give all this band talk a rest for moment," Dee advised. "It's Pilar's birthday slumber party and we should be doing something fun."

"What do you suggest?" Cynthia asked.

"There's this fun little game my mom taught me," informed the gay teen. "It's a bit spooky. It involves summoning a spirit. I'm not sure if any of you are up to playing it."

"Hey I want to try!" Sam's face beamed with excitement.

"Yo no se!" Flo clutched the cross on her neck. "I'm not into playing with phantasmas! I've been taught that they might be evil!"

"Oh live a little, Flo!" Cynthia told her. "It's all harmless fun! I doubt anything's going to happen."

"Okay then, it's settled!" Pilar announced. "We're going to summon a spirit. Dee, how do we do this?"

Dee smiled. "Okay, everyone sit in circle." Instantly, all his friends gathered around on the floor. "Pilar, go and kill the lights. We need perfect darkness." The gothic teen got up to shut off the lights leaving her bedroom pitch black before returning to the circle. "Okay, I'm going to chant for a bit and summon someone famous. Here goes." The gay teen chanted a bit before concentrating his focus around the room. "Oh famous spirit! Please let us know of your presence by making yourself known!"

Quiet filled the darkened bedroom before a soft eerie whisper filled the chamber. Small whispers surrounded the area as everyone nervously looked around to see nothing. Then without warning, the diamond star earrings that Pilar wore began to glow.

"Pilar…" Flo gulped. "Tu…earrings…they're doing something…"

Pilar grabbed her ears as a weird light illuminated from her pierced lobes. The bizarre glow formed a ray and directed a path forward across into the corner of the room. All eyes widened as they saw the light flicker before shaping into a figure both transparent and female. The see-through image stepped forward wearing a pink wrap dress, tassel belt, long pink hair, and dark maroon earrings. Dee and his friends screamed in fear.

"A GHOST!" Sam squealed like a little girl. He jumped behind Cynthia and hugged her close.

"It's…it's…Jem!" Dee stuttered in shock. "I summoned…Jem!"

Everyone stood transfixed to their positions. The image of the transparent Jem smiled and focused her attention at Pilar.

"Pilar Jacqui Benton-Pacheco!" Jem announced. "I have come for you!"

Pilar screamed as she scrambled from her spot to turn on the lights. Even with the bedroom now fully lit, the spiritual image of the pop singer floated close to her.

"Please…please…don't hurt me!" Pilar begged.

"I mean you no harm," grinned the late pop star. "I am here to assist you. My programming has been instructed to so."

"Your…your programming?" The gothic teen asked. "But…but you're dead."

There was something strange about this ghostly form of Jem. She appeared childlike and ignorant and spoke with a monotone voice. Pilar could not comprehend why.

Jem cocked her head. "Yes, I suppose my demise is true according to published reports. I am no longer functional. However, I am here to assist you in any way I can."

"What…what do you want?" Pilar managed to say.

"I wish to show you something," smiled the pink haired singer. "Go to the shipyard by San Pedro Marina. By the bay near the docks is Warehouse Ten. Search for it and locate the electronic box with a nine key combination lock at the front entrance. Use this numerical code I shall give you."

Pilar turned to Dee who was shaking nervously. "Dee! Grab a pad and pen from my desk!"

The gay teen gulped before reaching for the steno pad and ball point pen from Pilar's desk. Pressing the writing instrument on the piece of paper, he managed to record the ghost's information.

Jem continued. "As I was saying, the numerical code is the following 1-0-5-1-3 and press enter. Did you transcribe the numerical chronology or do you need me to repeat my instructions?"

"1-0-5-1-3," repeated Dee. "Got…got it!"

"Excellent," smiled the ghostly Jem. "All your inquiries shall be answered tonight Pilar Pacheco! Do not delay!"

Bright light filled the room blinding everyone as the spirit of the pink haired singer vanished. Unsure of what they just witnessed, the teenagers began to question their sanity.

"Am I…going insane or did everyone see that?" Sam asked as he stood up from behind Cynthia.

Cynthia assisted Flo up from the floor as the poor Hispanic girl began praying as she clutched her cross.

"I told you that phantasmas were evil!" Flo shouted. "Muy malo!"

"Was that really the ghost of Jem?" Cynthia asked. "I mean the woman died in plane crash! There's no way she could be haunting us!"

"I guess my Mom's superstitious beliefs were right!" Dee exclaimed. "Ghosts are real!"

"And they want us to go on a mission," added Pilar as she grabbed the paper containing the numerical codes. "Anyone want to test out this theory tonight?"

"You really want to do this?" Sam asked Pilar. "For all we know, this Jem ghost be sending us on a trap!"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "What kind of trap could that be?"

"I don't know," Sam argued. "Maybe she wants to possess one of our bodies like in The Exorcist or turn us into zombies."

"You've been watching too many Resident Evil movies!" Pilar clucked. "I doubt this Jem ghost would mean us harm. She said she wanted to help us. I say we go check it out this Warehouse Ten at the San Pedro Marina!"

"And how are we going to get there?" Dee frowned. "Only two of us here have our drivers' licenses."

"I know," Pilar smiled. "But you have a van that fits five people and a license to drive so I was thinking…"

Dee threw us his arms in frustration. "Why is that I'm the one that seems to always get involved into these kind of crazy situations."

"Because we're besties, remember?" The gothic teen laughed.

The gay teen scowled. "Fine. Everybody load up into my wheels! We're heading to San Pedro Marina!"

"I got shotgun!" Sam announced.

* * *

Dee's parked his van near the edge of the chain link fence that surrounded the business area of San Pedro Marina. Checking to make sure that there was no security in sight, he and his friends snuck toward the row of buildings that were near the dock. Locating Warehouse Ten, the group found the electronic keypad and began to punch in the numerical code.

"I never realized it before!" Flo stated. "But the five digit code Jem gave us is an alphabetical number system of her name!"

"Cool!" Sam commented.

An electronic click signaled that the entrance door was open. The group pushed themselves inside the dark warehouse before Cynthia groped her way around the wall to search for the light switch. Finding it, she turned it on.

An almost empty room filled with covered crates grabbed their attention. Lifting one of the tarps off one of the containers, Pilar read the stamped ownership of each of the boxes.

"Property of MicroApple Corporation!" She stated. "These things belong to my father and Aunt Aja and Uncle Craig!"

"Why would Jem bring us here?" Dee asked.

Light flickered again from the dark haired teen's earrings. Blinding illumination shaped and formed into the transparent form of the legendary pink haired singer as Jem smiled and waved to everyone in the room.

"Pilar, you found Warehouse Ten!" Jem walked right through Pilar like air passing through a solid object. "Congratulations!"

"All right, Jem," said Pilar. "We want some answers but first are you really a ghost?"

"To some I am and to others I am a comprehension of various ideas," informed the pink haired music artist. "I am as you see me."

"How did you die?" Flo asked the transparent figure. "Do you remember the plane crash? What's heaven like?"

Jem shook her head. "I recall nothing or retain information concerning the crash. Though published reports have announced my demise due to the flight accident, I shall conclude that I am no longer alive. As for your theory of the afterlife of the divine, I still have no suitable results to inform you so I do apologize for not providing you further information."

"If you're not alive," remarked Cynthia. "How is it that we were able to summon you?"

"It is not exactly any of you that summoned me but magic," explained Jem.

Pilar remained skeptical. "Magic? Really, magic exists?"

"Magic certainly is functional today," said Jem. "However, the information is channeled and transmitted through a pair of receivers." She pointed to the diamonds in Pilar's earlobes. "Those are my receivers. The pair you wearing allows me to channel magic."

"My earrings!" Pilar touched her diamond star earrings. You're saying my earrings summoned you? The magic told you reveal yourself to us?"

"Of course," grinned the pink haired singer. "It recalled me and made me informational. It allowed me to cast the illusions you about to bear witness to."

Dee shoved his hands into his pocket. "Illusions? You're going to pull a Siegfried and Roy?"

Jem pointed a finger at the gay teen as light emitted from her hand. Dee's friends watched in awe as swarm of butterflies flew around the gay man. Surprised by the insects attacking him, he swatted each one with his hand but without success as he noticed his hand passing through their physical forms. It was as if he was combatting the air.

"They almost looked real!" Sam giggled.

"Si!" Flo agreed. "What else can you do?"

"I can also alter your appearance." Jem stated. Pointing a finger at both Flo and Cynthia, the light flashed in front of them as they took on the image of one another.

"Ay mis dios!" Flo's mouth dropped. "I look like you!" The Latin teen had taken on the exact appearance of her African American friend.

Cynthia gazed at her arms and face through the reflective service of a container. She had now become Flo. She could not believe it.

"Outrageous!" The African American woman remarked.

Jem transformed the two girls' images back to their original forms before glancing at Pilar who appeared too shock edto understand whatwas going on. Floating toward the girl, the pop singer gave her a friendly wave.

"That is not all, Pilar," the pink haired spirit announced. "You also have gifts that have been given to you by a generous benefactor for your birthday."

"Generous benefactor?" The young woman inquired. "Who? My father?"

"I am not programmed to reveal my sources," said Jem. "However, these gifts are yours to be utilized at any given opportunity." Waving her hand, the rooms of the Warehouse Ten rotated like a game show showcase to reveal electronic recording devices, musical instruments, a fashionable wardrobe, and finally a brand new large van. Pilar's friends raced toward the displays and began perusing through the objects.

"Holy crap!" Sam shouted checking the van. "You got a sweet ride!"

Dee almost fainted the moment he touched the fashionable garments. "Shana Ashley clothes straight off the runway! You must have a fairy godmother!"

Cynthia and Flo began experimenting with the musical equipment and beamed. "You can start a dozen musical acts with all the stuff you have here!"

"My magic is at your disposal, Pilar!" Jem declared. "Simply summon me from your earrings by simply saying the phrase Showtime Jem! Use these gifts and my assistant wisely." Another blinding light filled the room and the ghostly singer disappeared.

All of this had been too much to take in for one night to the point Pilar wanted to pass out. She pressed her hands to her temple.

"New clothes, new car, music equipment, and a ghost who can cast illusions," the dark haired beauty commented. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it!" Dee squealed. "You're the luckiest girl in the world! Now with all these at your disposal, what is it you want to do first?"

Pilar glanced around the room and observed the teens. They had shown her so much love and support since she moved Los Angeles and she wanted to repay the favor. She wanted to prove to everyone that Dee, Cynthia, Flo and Sam were the most creative and talented people she ever met. More importantly, she wanted them to have a chance to audition for Pop Factor. Finding the strength and courage within her, a plan began form inside her head. She turned to her friends.

"We're going on that Pop Factor audition," she ordered.

"How can you be sure we're ready?" Sam asked. "We don't even have a lead singer."

"You HAVE a lead singer," Pilar corrected. "Me. We're going to show Desiree and The Rioters that we're equally as talented as they are and prove to everyone that we're not nobodies! We're somebodies!"

"Pilar…" Dee wanted to be the voice of reason. He did not want her to go through another moment where she chokes on stage.

"As your front woman, I'm not Pilar Jacqui Benton-Pacheco," replied the gothic teen. "I'm dedicating my stage name to my late grandmother Jacqui Benton and shortening it. From now on, please call me Jax! I'm Jax and this group is now called Starlight!"


	9. Chapter 9

Musical legends Luna Dark, Lena Lerner and Johnny Deacon stared at the group performing onstage of the Los Angeles Palladium Arena where the musical competition Pop Factor was televised. Seated in the audience were the hundred or so aspiring musicians hoping for their chance at stardom. Each of the groups including their family and friends got the opportunity to watch the acts audition in front of the panel as the three judges decided the fates of each of the band members. Would they or would they not get the opportunity to compete on the hit television show? Only the trio of judges got to decide.

Sipping their bottled water and munching on some snacks, the trio forced themselves to stay awake during the grueling process. With her blonde hair covering the table, Luna slammed her head against the hard wood of the counter in frustration as Lena popped another aspirin into her mouth. Johnny meanwhile stared at in awe of the all-girl group calling themselves Veronica's Closet as they paraded in front of him in nothing but skimpy undergarments and high heels.

Upon finishing their set, Veronica's Closet's lead singer Mitzi Allure bent down to flirt with Johnny who had drool coming down the corners of his mouth.

"How's was that Johnny?" Mitzi asked in a breathy voice.

Johnny seemed lost. "That was…uh…"

Luna Dark took the lead. "It was unmemorable. If you want to roll around and gyrate on stage, might I suggest working as a strip club? Even I was offended and I use to perform in lingerie back in the day!"

"Miss Luna is right!" Lena nodded. The African American soul singer had no problem being honest with each of the contestants. "That was horrible! Girl, you need to give up singing and do Playboy or something! That made me want to run and grab some penicillin!"

"YOU LIE!" Mitzi screamed. "WE CAN SING!" She grabbed her lead guitarist's instrument and threatened to bash Lena with it.

"SECURITY!" Luna screeched for their mob of beefy bodyguards.

Within seconds, the show's protective team grabbed the feral band members and booted them out of the arena. Lena and Luna glared at Johnny who cringed at the corner of his seat.

"JOHNNY!" Lena shouted. "HOW CAN YOU DEFEND THAT LAST BAND? THEY WERE AWFUL!"

"Lena's right!" The blonde pop star snapped. "You're letting your hormones get in the way of your good judgment! We need to find good contestants to compete for Pop Factor not some second rate bimbos who can't sing or play music!"

Johnny Deacon threw his hands up in the air. Removing his signature bandana from his forehead, he wiped away the sweat from his face. It was going to be a long audition process.

The male musician groaned. "How many more?"

"Turn around," snorted Luna.

Johnny glanced over his shoulder to see the hundreds of hopefuls auditioning and chugged his water bottle. He was in for a long day.

* * *

Back in the audience, a giddy Phyllis Raymond embraced her Bible as her husband Eric sat near the aisle as she listened to his wife give some last minute advice to her daughter's band.

"Now listen everyone," Pizzazz suggested. "Look the judges into the eye and give them the wrath of God. For He who hath believe in His blessing will be saved! God shall bestow upon His greatest gift which is music so break a leg!" She shifted her gaze over to her husband Eric who seemed bored by the whole thing. "I remember when I was an up and coming singer and everyone bore witness to my true potential! God hath blessed me that day and I became a famous Pizzazz, the most famous Misfit ever to be gifted by the Lord. The same shall happen to you!"

"Okay Mother! Enough!" Desiree hissed. "We're going to wow these judges without having to resort to Bible thumping!"

She checked her make-up in her compact before putting on her lucky zebra scarf that complimented the designer cardigan, chemise, and jeans that she wore. Pia and Patrick followed suit by wearing matching trendy outfits while Sherry selected a simple Bohemian look. Jagger scratched his head as he tried to remain focused on the audition. It had been several weeks since he kissed Pilar and he desperately wanted to see her. His prayers were answered as he watched the dark haired beauty coming down the aisle dressed in black, wearing her glasses, and sporting some dark make-up. The only thing she did not wear was the nose ring which she conveniently removed. The handsome blond man darted toward her as she took a seat. Desiree wanted to scratch her rival's eyes out but not at the expense of being thrown out Pop Factor's audition. She played it cool.

"Pilar?"

Glancing up at the gorgeous musician, the gothic teen started to blush. Then the realization of the contest hit and she tried to play it cool.

"Jagger!" Pilar smiled. "How you've been?"

"Worried," said the young man. "You refuse to answer my texts, you ignore me in school, and you act as if I don't exist. Are you still mad about what happened at my mother's party?"

Pilar inhaled a breath. "Jagger, I…"

Suddenly some cat calls were made as Dee, Cynthia, Flo and Sam came marching down the aisle dressed in various fashionable neon colors. In addition, each of their hair had colorful streaks in them. Dee chose black to coordinate with his blond tresses. Cynthia added some red while Flo went with a magenta color. Finally, Sam added some blue highlights to his all-ready black hair. The quartet was both colorful and trendy thanks to the Shana Ashley wardrobe that Pilar donated to them from the gifts she received on her birthday. There was no denying that the group stood out in front of the other contestants.

"Oh my God!" Desiree cackled. "It looks like the rainbow brigade exploded at the Pride parade!"

"Desiree Raymond!" Her mother hissed. "Don't use the Lord's name in vain! Oh and please note that what they're wearing promotes the sinful, homosexual lifestyle according to Leviticus! They shall be thrown in the Lake of Fire!"

"Shut it, Pizzazz!" Dee stuck out his tongue at the religious woman. "We're Starlight and we're faaaaabulous!"

Jagger flinched. "Starlight?" He looked at Pilar. "You mean you found a lead singer to help your band compete? That's great!"

Pilar pushed her eye glasses back to her nose. "Yeah. It was my job as their manager."

Overhearing the conversation, Desiree snickered. "Starlight? What a stupid name for a band! Why don't you leave now and save yourself the humiliation?"

By this point, Cynthia had enough. She stood up from her seat. "Why don't you sit down and shut your piehole!"

"Make me!" Desiree threatened.

The African American woman began to walk toward the blonde teen. It took everything within Sam and Flo to hold their friend back. Desiree flinched and ran behind her minions. Soon a stagehand came down the aisle.

"The Rioters! You're up next!" The stagehand announced.

Jagger and his bandmates made their way to the stage as Desiree blew a wicked kiss at Pilar's group.

"See you at the finish line losers!" Desiree snorted.

* * *

Sitting at the front table to watch The Rioters perform, the three judges jotted some notes down on their writing pads. Jagger took to the microphone with his guitar as Desiree addressed the trio.

"Hello," greeted the blonde teen. "I'm Desiree Raymond or Desire as I prefer to be called and this is our group The Rioters. On lead guitar is Jagger Llewelyn, bass is Pia Cross, keyboards is Patrick Cross, and finally Sherry Bomb on drums!"

Johnny Deacon raised his hand to the blond guitarist. "Llewelyn? Any relation to a Riot Llewelyn of The Stingers?"

"He was my Dad!" Jagger said. "My mom was Stormer of The Misfits!"

"My mom was Pizzazz of The Misfits!" Desiree declared excitedly.

"YOU TELL THEM PRINCESS!" Phyllis Raymond shouted from the audience.

Lena Lerner and Luna Dark groaned. Lena then focused on the group and smiled.

"What song are you going to perform today?" The African American soul singer asked.

"Takin' It All by The Misfits!" Desiree remarked.

Luna curled her lip and muttered. "Figures." Waving at the band, she signaled for them to begin.

Jagger played the riff off this new version of The Misfits hit as Desiree grabbed the mike and began to sing.

_When you got it, you've got it_

_No need to be shy_

_When you've made it, parade it_

_Shout it to the sky!_

_We're takin' it all, we're makin' a clean sweep_

_Surprise, surprise, we're claiming the prize _

_And makin' the final leap_

_And takin' it all…_

Luna and Johnny stood up from their chairs and applauded the group's performance. Ecstatic, Desiree and her bandmates bowed down as they awaited the trio's decision.

"Well you certainly have my vote!" Johnny Deacon cheered. "I say they're in for the Pop Factor competition.

"I'm not sure," replied Lena Lerner. "There was some pitchiness from Desiree on couple notes…"

"Pitchiness?" The blonde teen twisted her mouth. "I was perfect!"

"Not in my review, you're not!" Lena shook her head. "I'm saying no!"

"Sorry Lena but I say yes!" Luna clapped. "That's two votes to three! The Rioters are in as contestants!"

Jagger, Pia, Patrick and Sherry cheered as they ran off stage. Desiree sulked at Lena Lerner's harsh comments as she stomped off and joined her fellow band members. Once inside their seats, the stagehand gestured for Pilar's group to come to the stage. Dee winked at the gothic teen as Pilar followed them toward the back of the stage area. Once behind the curtain, the sixteen year old sent Cynthia, Flo and Sam to set up the equipment and musical instruments as Dee comforted a nervous Pilar behind the scenes.

"Okay breathe," Dee advised the young woman. "You can do this! You're Jax, not Pilar!"

Feeling like her heart was ready to burst out of her chest, she peeked through the curtain to see the hundred or so audience members watching her as if were the judges. Nausea tumbled in her stomach and she wanted to run but the thought about everything her friends had worked so hard for. Hugging Dee tight, she calmed herself down.

"All right, Dee," said Pilar. "We're going…I mean I'm going to do this. Go out on stage while I get ready."

"Break a leg girl!"

Dee smiled and got behind the keyboards. Backstage, Pilar parted her dark hair away from her diamond star earrings so she could summon her ghostly fairy godmother.

"Okay, Jem," she said. "Get your magical illusions ready. We're going to make this happen."

"_Proceed when you're ready, Pilar"_

The spirit voice echoed in her ear.

Touching her diamond star earrings, Pilar whispered the following. "Showtime Jem!"

A flash of blinding light surrounded the dark haired teen. It shifted, morphed and transformed. No longer was the black clothes, glasses and dark make-up present. In its place was brightly, rose colored tunic dress, flesh colored leggings, thigh high boots, and sequent belt. Even her make-up made her look like a different person from the pale pink, plum, and scarlet hues that accentuated her facial features. However the one thing that set her apart from her competitors was her signature platinum blonde and pink hair that was styled very fashionablt. Pilar had transformed from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan.

Checking herself in a nearby mirror, Pilar smiled. The woman with gothic clothes, cosmetics, and glasses had disappeared. Here was Jax, the superstar, and she was going to prove it to the world. Marching on stage, a collective gasp erupted from the audience as Jax grabbed the microphone and introduced herself.

Jagger shot up from his seat as he stared at the exquisite beauty on stage. "Who is that?"

Seeing her boyfriend remotely interested in the woman in front of the stages made Desiree Raymond burn with rage. She raked her nails across the armrest of her seat.

"That little piece of pink trash better watch herself." Desiree threatened.

Out in front, the judges were awe of the mysterious woman. Lena smiled and provided the group instructions.

"State your name please," said the soul singer.

The pink haired front woman smiled. "I'm Jax and this is our group Starlight. On lead guitar is Sam Newark, bass is Cynthia McGree, keyboards Dee Ashe, and drums Flo Juarez."

"And what song are you going to sing for us?" Luna Dark inquired.

Jax giggled. "An old Jem and the Holograms favorite. Music is Magic."

_Music is magic_

_Cuts through sadness like knife_

_Wondrous and mystical_

_Music is magic_

_Something of a miracle_

_Sweet, sweet magic_

_Music is the sweet, sweet sound of love…_

_Music is magic…_

Never before since Pop Factor aired has all three judges stood up out of their chairs and applauded a group. Even the other bands sitting in the audience cheered for an encore performance by Starlight. Jax's angelic voice complimented her bandmates' excellent musical instrument play as she and her other group members came toward the edge of the stage and bowed while they waited for their critiques.

"I'm sold!" Luna laughed. "Starlight has to be a competitor on this show!"

"I agree!" Lena smiled. She stared at Jax. "Girl, you got the look and the pipes that remind me of the late singer Jem of Jem and the Holograms. It's like she was reincarnated!"

"Even if you don't win Pop Factor, which I doubt," said Johnny Deacon. "I know people that will represent you unless you already have representation."

"Actually we have a manager," said Jax. She pointed toward the audience where a curtain appeared at the back of the arena. All eyes focused toward the back of the seating area. Touching her diamond star earrings, Jax whispered. "Showtime Jem! Make Pilar Pacheco appear." Small light gleamed from the back of the curtain as the image of Pilar made her entrance on the other side of the building. Even Jagger and his bandmates stood glued to the visual of the gothic teen waving toward her friends on stage. Satisfied with fooling everyone with the charade, Pilar disappeared behind the curtain as all eyes focused back to Starlight onstage.

"Well then, it's settled," announced Luna Dark. "Starlight, you're one of the official competitors for Pop Factor!"

Jax and her friends sprinted off stage in a fit of celebration. They had won over the judges and now had a chance to showcase their talents. The group decided to honor the moment with one massive embrace. It appeared nothing could dampen their joyous success except for a sulking Desiree Raymond who decided to throw a tantrum. Jagger became so annoyed with his girlfriend's rants that he excused himself to use the bathroom.

"NO FAIR!" Desiree screeched. "Starlight got all accolades and The Rioters got none! It's just isn't fair!"

"Oh princess" Phyllis tried to comfort her daughter. "The Lord can be vengeful! He'll smite down that sinful Starlight group for their wicked follies!"

The blonde teen's father stepped in. Eric Raymond knew something was amiss the moment Jax walked on stage and resembled his former nemesis Jem. He had seen the similar a similar scenario before involving the late pop star and her rival Jerrica Benton. It just seemed too coincidental.

"Don't worry, Desiree," Eric vowed. "The Rioters will win Pop Factor. I'll make sure of it. Something about their lead singer puzzles me. She sounds and looks remarkably like Jem!"

"That pink haired hussy!" Pizzazz sneered. "I hope she's burning in the pits of Hell!"

"I'm sure she is, Phyllis," reassured Eric. "There's more to this Starlight's story than we're led to believe. Pilar Pacheco is exactly like her bitch of her mother, Jerrica. She had her secrets when it came to promoting The Holograms and there are too many clues that don't add up! Mark my words, I'll find out what it is. No one makes fools of the Raymond family! We'll make them pay!"

Listening to her father's words motivated the blonde teenager. "When do you want to start Daddy?"

* * *

Standing in front of Rio Pacheco's workroom of his Malibu beach house, the Mexican American entrepreneur led his business partners Aja and Craig Phillips into a secret room that led to down to a special basement. Punching a code on the wall, the trio took the elevator down as they stepped out of the transport and into a technological computer room.

Rio typed a command on nearby keyboard that released a large projector screen. On it, the image of Jem appeared.

"Hello Rio, Aja, and Craig," the pink haired singer greeted. "All systems are fully functional and running smoothly and no margin of error has been detected."

"Good Jem," smiled the Latin man. "Now can we access Synergy through the M.A.G.I.C. program?"

"Please be more specific," requested Jem.

"M.A.G.I.C." stated Aja. "The newest computer program we installed which stands for MicroApple Generated Imagery Computer. We would like to speak with Synergy please."

"As you wish," replied the pink singer. Lights flickered as contorted until a four dimensional figure with purple hair, light magenta skin, and wearing a metallic spacesuit appeared. "Synergy program up and running and holographic imagery performing to optimal perfection."

"Whose idea was to make Synergy more anime like?" Rio asked taking note of the computerized figure with big eyes, small lips and mouth, and a tiny waist.

"I'm a Japanese anime fan," sighed Craig. "Sue me. Besides, I like Synergy's new look."

"Her cleavage is too big," noted Aja to her husband.

Craig started rapping. "I like big boobs and I cannot lie…"

Aja playfully slapped her husband's head. "Pig!"

"Oink oink baby," giggled the former drummer who kissed his wife's cheek.

Rio shook his head as he addressed the holographic hostess. "So does Pilar suspect anything about these so called illusions being part of our newest holographic experimentation?"

"No," answered Synergy. "She believes Jem's appearance is due to some magical, paranormal means. She's programming me to help her musical group succeed by creating an alter ego like her mother Jerrica did with Jem. They are competing for some televised singling show titled Pop Factor. My database indicates that is the number one show on television at the moment according to the Nielsen ratings."

"That's great," grinned Rio. "If this will give my daughter the vote of confidence she needs to get on stage, then we'll keep up the charade. Watch over her Synergy."

"It is what is expected of me according to my programming," said the computer image.

"Of course, it is!" Rio laughed. "That's what makes you a valuable commodity and our little secret."

The computerize hologram smiled. She felt almost human.


	10. Chapter 10

Gossip filled the halls of CHAPA concerning the two competing bands, The Rioters and Starlight, who made the Pop Factor contest; the fact that the televised competition featured students from their own performing arts high school became the hot topic among the many internet blogs and message boards. Posters surrounded the campus congratulating the two groups as daily announcements were made in support of their peers. Since Pop Factor chose the winner through texting and call-in votes from the viewers, Desiree Raymond did not waste time in promoting her band through flyers and her overwhelming popularity. She was hellbent on ensuring that The Rioters won the competitive reality show.

Standing in the front of the campus with her cronies Pia, Patrick, and Sherry, the quartet handed out flyers to students as they snorted the moment they saw Pilar arriving at the front entrance of the school with her bandmates from Starlight. The dark haired teen wore an all-black dress, signature glasses, and emo-goth make-up minus the nose ring that she normally wore. Pilar decided to go with something different.

"Looks like the Halloween witch and her loser musicians have arrived," Desiree snickered. "Here! Catch!" She tossed a crumpled piece of paper at the gothic looking teen who picked it up from the ground.

Glancing at the crumpled advertisement, Pilar frowned. "Trying to win votes from our classmates, Desiree? You can't rely on your group's talent to win?"

Desiree clenched her fists. "WE ARE TALENTED, YOU WITCH!" Smirking with an evil grin, she folded her arms. "Where's your lead singer? Don't tell me Pink Hair goes to this school?"

Pilar pushed her glasses back to her face and tried to think up an excuse. "Um…uh…Jax goes to a different school. Her parents enroll her at a private academy..."

"Which one?" Desiree challenged.

Dee interrupted the conversation. The gay teen twisted a black lock of his streaked blond hair. "Lady Magdelena's of the Carmillas up in VanNuys. Her parents are deeply conservative so she uses a stage name to perform with us."

"You don't say," Desiree curled her lip.

"What are you going to do, Desiree?" Pilar wondered. "Check up on her? Dig up some dirt? You don't even know her real name!"

The spoiled blonde stamped her foot. "Listen, you little vampire! Don't get in my way or I will make your life a living hell! I don't know where you dug up that poor excuse of a singer but I'm going to find out and when I do, you'll be sorry!"

Pilar got up in the young woman's face. "Is that a threat?"

"No! This is a threat!"

With that said, Desiree slapped the gothic teen's hard knocking out her glasses off her face. The frames landed on the ground to which the evil blonde girl crushed it with her foot. Anger bubbled up inside the dark haired teen that she clenched her fist and raised it. Desiree had not been prepared for the impact as Pilar knocked the blonde girl out cold as she fell backward against the ground. At this point, all the hell broke loose as both bands went at each other.

Pia shoved Pilar who was met a punch to the face by Cynthia McGee. Pia's brother Patrick slapped the African American teen who got a kick to the groin by Flo Juarez. Sherry jumped in and yanked the Hispanic girl's hair who equally had her red hair pulled out by the roots by Dee as Sam did a Karate Kid whooping crane stance and threatened to kick everyone's asses. Both groups wrestled to the ground as students gathered in a circle around them and chanted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Both faculty and the school principal ran down the hallway and broke up the skirmish as both bands were sent to the principal's office. The only one not in attention was Jagger Llewelyn who got to school late just as the fight ended. Luckily, he had did not have deal with the consequences.

* * *

Sitting in front of an angry Principal Carrows, the steely older man stared down at the group of students in his office. On one side sat the disheveled Starlight with their clothes rumpled, hair messed up, and Pilar Pacheco wearing a pair of taped broken eyeglasses. On the other side, the bruised and battered Rioters simmered as their leader Desiree placed an icepack on her the black eye on the right side of her face.

"I have every right to call your all your parents and suspend you for a week!" Principal Carrows shouted.

"They need to be arrested!" Desiree moaned. "They assaulted us!" She pointed to her black eye. "Look what that witch did to my beautiful face!"

Pilar smirked. "It's an improvement."

"Quiet Miss Pacheco!" Principal Carrows yelled at the sixteen year old. "You're threading on thin ice!"

"Proper punishment should be given!" Desiree ordered. "Suspend Pilar and her friends! Teach them that violence is not the answer!"

"Hush Miss Raymond!" The school principal shouted. "I checked the security footage of the fight! Thankfully we have cameras at this school. You provoked Miss Pacheco by slapping her first. Both of you are at fault!"

"But…but…she attacked me!" The blonde girl protested.

"Save it, Desiree!" Dee hissed. "You're lucky that you only got one black eye!"

"Shut your mouth faggot!" Desiree snapped.

Pilar stood up from her chair, clenched her fists again, and tried to go a second round with the pampered princess. "Care to say that again, bitch?"

"ENOUGH!" Principal Carrows screamed. "There will be no profanity or slurs at this school! We have a zero tolerance policy for this type of thing. Miss Pacheco and Miss Raymond, both of you are to spend one hour afterschool in detention with me today! The rest of you, I'm willing to overlook this incident since you're both your groups are in the Pop Factor competition and our students are showing their support for their fellow peers. You get only a warning but the next time this happens, I won't be so lenient."

"A warning?" Desiree scoffed. "They attacked me and all they get is a warning?" She rose up from her chair and threatened the Principal Carrows. "Do you know who my parents are? How would like it if I told them how well you really make your students safe on this campus?"

"Don't try to play the threatening card with me, Miss Raymond!" Principal Carrows remarked. "Especially when we live in the digital age of social media and the internet. All have I have to do is release the tapes and it will go live to the public. How would the producers of Pop Factor feel to see their contestants violent behavior caught on camera? I'm sure they're itching to disqualify some of their competitors!"

Desiree's mouth dropped. "You wouldn't dare!"

The CHAPA principal grinned. "Oh I would. Better yet, I'm sure the police would love to know of the two juvenile delinquents involved in a nasty fight and might want to take legal action or maybe have them both do some time in a juvenile detention facility. I'm sure your parents' Christian Ministries would love the free publicity involved from their daughter's actions."

"YOU LOUSY…" The blonde girl screeched.

"Careful, Miss Raymond," warned the Principal Carrows. "One more outburst and we might have to make it to make two days of afterschool detention."

Desiree sat back down and remained quiet. Principal Carrows released the students back to class as Pilar and her rival served their punishment in study hall after class. Once their hour was up, the gothic teen and the spoiled girl left the campus room only to be met with enraged Phyllis and Eric Raymond who berated the school principal.

"BY THE LORD'S WORD!" Pizzazz screeched. "HOW DARE YOU DETAIN MY DAUGHTER AS A HOOLIGAN! I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"

"You better have a good lawyer, Mr. Carrows!" Eric Raymond threatened. "Because you'll no longer be working at this school!"

Desiree overplayed the wounded puppy act. She pointed to her black eye. "Look at what that gangster girl did to me!"

Pizzazz threw up her arms up and howled. "Oh my poor baby!" She shot Pilar a look of rage. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL FOR THIS!"

The dark haired beauty pushed her damaged glasses back to her face and snorted. Giving the religious zealot the finger, she lifted her black skirt and mooned the plastic surgery addict. Pizzazz screamed as Pilar laughed and raced toward the main entrance. Once outside, she decided to call Dee to see if he could pick her up.

"Can I offer you a lift?"

Jagger pulled up his convertible Mustang as Pilar ended the call on her cell.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the sixteen year old replied.

"Oh come on, Pilar," said the blond man. "I won't bite."

The dark haired teen giggled. "I'm afraid I might."

Jagger laughed at her comment. "Come on, Pilar. We need to talk. Please?"

Pilar clucked her tongue. Riding in strange boy's car was something her mother warned her about. Then again, it was not any strange boy. It was Jagger Llewelyn. Letting out a sigh, she got in. Jagger pressed the gas pedal and sped off as an angry Desiree stepped outside to see her boyfriend driving off with her enemy. She threw an enormous tantrum.

* * *

Driving down the coast off Sunset Beach provided a beautiful scenic view. Jagger pulled his Mustang into parking lot and assisted the gothic teen out of the vehicle. Offering his hand, Pilar happily accepted it as they kicked off their shoes and walked barefoot along the sand near the water.

"It's beautiful out here," Pilar commented. "Do you come out here a lot?"

"I try to when I want to get away," said Jagger. "Sometimes I need some time to think."

"We don't have very many beaches in New York," remarked the sixteen year old. "Unless you head down to the Hamptons but living in the city you get mostly concrete buildings and sewers."

The handsome blond man smiled. "Any chance of catching a mutated turtle with super cool karate moves down there?"

"Nah," giggled the gothic teen. "It's mostly alligators that smell like a septic tank that drive taxi cabs!"

The pair erupted into fits of laughter. Pilar stopped for moment to catch her breath so that Jagger could really stare into her deep blue eyes. Smiling, he parted her dark hair away from her face and touched her cheek. The feel of his palm against her skin sent goosebumps up her arms. She wanted him to get closer.

"You have gorgeous eyes," he noted. Caressing the side of her nose, he grinned. "I'm glad you stopped wearing the nose ring."

"I needed a change," she responded. "Plus, I was getting bored with it. I guess I'm not that much of rebel after all."

"Don't say that," he reassured her. "You're the bravest person I know. You stood up to Desiree, the mean girl of our school. You stuck up for your friends when everybody else says horrible things about them. More importantly, you believe in your group's talent and went out of your way by being their manager. That to me is commendable!"

"What about you?" Pilar pointed out. "You're an amazing lead guitarist and singer. I've seen you perform. You're just as charismatic as your father."

Jagger's blue eyes glanced down at her feet. "That's what I'm afraid of. Riot was an incredible musician but he was a lousy human being…"

"Don't say that."

"It's true, Pilar," he sighed. "His egotism showed no bounds. He used women to fuel his self-confidence instead finding the one who truly loved him. He did it with my mother even though he married her. He did it with Rapture and left Dee without a father figure. I've been trying to fill that gap for him by his being his loving older brother…"

"That's why you're so protective over him," Pilar concluded. "I'm sure Dee appreciates that."

"He does," said Jagger smiling. "In his own faaaabulous way. Then there's Pizzazz."

"Phyllis Raymond?"

The blond teen nodded. "She was obsessed with my father that my mother told me she took it the hardest when he died. She only married Eric Raymond because she felt her world crumbling and saw him as her salvation when they both became born again Christians. When I began dating Desiree, she kept pushing her and I to maintain the relationship despite the fact that we've been over a year ago. It's like she's trying to renew her relationship with Riot through her daughter."

Pilar's eyes widened. "You two are broken up?"

"We've been broken up a long time," Jagger admitted. "But Desiree refuses to admit that the relationship is over. She's so manipulative that she'll do anything to keep me her within grasp. She craves the attention and the popularity that comes with us being a couple at CHAPA. She refuses to give up that power."

"Making your arrangement with her an unhappy one," Pilar added.

"Exactly. She also controls The Rioters and hangs that over my head. I believe in our band and our group. I can't give that up."

Jagger frowned. Pilar touched his cheek as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I really…I really shouldn't…be here…with you," she stammered. "It's wrong."

He exhaled. "I feel the same way but I can't stop thinking about you." Stroking a tendril of dark hair, he twisted his lip in frustration. "The night at my mother's party…when we kissed. I felt something."

"So did I," Pilar confessed. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Maybe we should stop thinking and start acting," Jagger suggested. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Lowering his head, he planted his lips on her mouth. A stream of butterflies tickled their stomachs as they enjoyed the feel of their closeness. Myriads of confused emotions ran though her brain as she submitted to the handsome teen's touch.

Then the realization of her conscience took over. Pushing at his chest, the sixteen year old shoved him away. "I'm sorry. I can't do this!"

Confused, Jagger attempted to comfort her. "Pilar, it's okay. I thought you wanted to kiss me."

Placing a hand to her mouth, she glanced at him sadly. "I want to…I still do…but you have a girlfriend. This is wrong. I'm not a homewrecker."

"You have to have a home to wreck," Jagger informed her. "Look, I told you. Desiree and I are over. It's okay."

Tears filled her eyes. "No, Jagger. It's not. Until, you both realize that the relationship is officially done, I want no part of it. I'm not going to be the other woman or some third wheel."

"Pilar…"

"Jagger," she pleaded. "You hope to not be like your father but the fact is you are even though you won't admit to it. Here's something I found out about Riot. He dated many women, not just Stormer, Riot or even Pizzazz. He went after Jem and even my mother, Jerrica. It's the same vicious cycle all over again. You don't realize it but it is. It's best that we put a stop to this weird thing between us."

"I'm not my father, Pilar!" He shouted. "And this weird thing between us is our feelings. It's telling us to give it a chance! It's me and you! Why won't you give it a chance?"

Pilar looked away. Sadly, she couldn't face him. "Because I'm not that girl. I'm not as beautiful as Desiree. I'm not the girl that stands in front of crowd of people and can sing. I'm simply some gothic wearing teen in black clothes who is simply trying not to fit in. Why would you be interested in me?"

Jagger growled as he gripped her wrist and yanked her in front of her face. "Because you're one unique individual and I'm into you! And as far as you saying you're not beautiful, that's a load of crap!" He pulled down her broken glasses to look into her blue eyes. "You're gorgeous to me and that's all that matters!" He leaned in close to kiss her but she averted his lips.

"Jagger, take me home!" She demanded.

The blond teen shrugged. Returning to his Mustang, the pair drove off until he dropped the young girl off at her Malibu beach house. Opening the passenger door, Jagger grabbed the teen's arm to say one more thing to her.

"Why are you scared of getting close to someone?" He asked her as forced herself to face him.

She sadly whispered. "I don't want to sacrifice so much to end up like my parents living separately, alone and without love."

She shut the car door and ran do her house. Jagger punched the side of the driver's seat and drove off.


End file.
